Conte de la pensine
by Lou des bois
Summary: Je meurs. Avant de partir, je te donne ma mémoire. Tout ce que j'ai gardé en moi depuis le jour où je t'ai fait enfermé. Un dernier cadeau pour te dire que je sais qui tu es. Et que je te pardonne.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments qui sont des références directs au chef d'œuvre de J.K. Rolling n'est pas à moi.

**Un mot pour commencer :**

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire, auquel je pensais depuis déjà un petit moment parce que j'avoue avoir été frustré (et à la fois enthousiasmé) par le compte-goutte d'infos données par J.K. Rolling à propos du lien entre Grindelwald et Dumbledore._

_Sur un certain point, mon histoire va diverger de l'originale puisque D. et G. vont partager un pan de scolarité avant de se retrouver comme prévu à Godric's hollow. Mais le goût du secret des personnages peut justifier que cet écart ne soit pas mentionné dans les livres officiels (car je n'aime pas contrarier les histoires originales)._

_Si je le fais, c'est parce que le huit clos à Godric's hollow me parait moins intéressant à décrire en long et en large que de passer par la case Durmstrang –un autre de mes fantasmes littéraires depuis bien longtemps- qui permettra d'y voir plus clair sur le passé de Gellert, son renvoi et sa découverte des reliques de la mort, etc..._

_Sinon, l'histoire sera un gros flash-back (parce que j'aime ça). Et Gellert aura son carré blond et un caractère insupportable (parce que j'adore ça dans les fics et qu'il sera mon Mello de substitution). Et Dumbledore sera fabuleusement sexy car je vais utiliser mon homme comme modèle :D. Les croquis seront comme d'habitude sur mon **Deviantart** dont le pseudo est **Gueule-de-loup**._

* * *

**Introduction**

_My Way-Franck Sinatra_

Cette nuit je meurs.

Je tiens à la main la dernière lettre que je recevrai de toi. La dernière que je lirai. Et quand tu auras ma réponse, alors je me serai évaporé de ce monde.

Mais pour le moment tout cela m'échappe.

Je soupèse l'enveloppe, humecte nerveusement mes lèvres usées de vieillard. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il fort ? Avec toutes ses nouvelles épreuves à venir, il devrait s'économiser, surtout pour des créatures fausses telles que toi.

Tout comme la dernière lettre que tu m'as envoyé, c'est une missive épaisse, en parchemin grossier.

Une constellation de tâches d'encre brune accompagne le nom sur l'enveloppe:

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Dans sa tour d'ivoire**

**_Pour le plus grand bien..._**

Dans la dernière phrase je devine son rire. Je revois les dents puissantes et les fossettes dans les joues. Il se moque de moi. Le reflet de la pensine me renvoie l'image de ce corps qui a trop vécut. A la peau parcheminée et aux mains veinées de bleues et criblées de tâches.

Mais c'est ce bel adolescent qui se moque de moi, ce n'est pas le Gellert vieillit et abimé qui attend dans la tour de Nurmengard, que la mort ou une liberté inespérée ne vienne le cueillir.

Je déchire le papier, et des feuillets multiples s'en échappent. Des dessins. Des croquis tracés à mains levés. Tous absurdes. Et puis des poèmes.

Sans queues ni têtes, ces enchevêtrements d'os qui ressemblent à des visages, ni ces organes entourés de fleurs. Pas plus que cette femme qui s'accouple avec ce sexe géant.

Cette folie est la tienne. Tu aimais déjà jouer avec moi de cette façon à l'époque, moi qui refusais de te suivre dans tes fous rires pour peu que tes effronteries ne s'attaquent à ma pudeur.

Je ramasse lentement les feuillets avant de m'installer avec lassitude derrière mon bureau. Je contemple le contraste de ma main noire et morte avec l'étrange vie qui se dégage de tes croquis.

Je n'ai pas de temps pour cela.

Ce soir. Harry. Le horcruxe. Et pourtant!

Des petits coups discrets sont frappés à la porte de mon bureau. Je reconnais au petit bruit sec, le signe distinctif de ma chère Minerva.

Je murmure à mi-voix :

-Entrez.

La directrice de Griffondor entre, toute drapée de son expression pincée que je ne peux que considérer qu'avec tendresse. Je lui souris.

-Tout à l'heure par la fenêtre... J'ai vu le balbuzard du gérant de Nurmengard... J'ai tout de suite pensé à... Oh Albus.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je devine qu'en quelques mots mes yeux ont retrouvés leur pétillant. Ma chère Minerva... Comme votre sollicitude est touchante.

-Belle journée, Minerva, bien qu'un peu fraiche peut-être. Je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

Plus pincée que jamais, elle s'installe avec raideur sur le siège que je lui propose de ma main valide. Elle décline en plissant le nez la corbeille de reglissobourdes que je lui tends. Ce n'est que partie remise, je le sais mais cela m'amuse.

Elle se penche vers moi et l'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux autoritaires:

-Oh Albus. C'est lui n'est ce pas? Il a encore...

Je m'installais plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, les mains entrelacés sur le ventre:

-Il est difficile de rien vous cacher de ce qui se passe dans ce château à ce que je vois... Hélas Oui ! C'est lui.

-Combien de temps depuis la dernière?

-Deux ans et demi, trois ans. Je ne sais plus...

Pourquoi m'envoyais-tu ponctuellement de ces enveloppes remplit de petits bouts de toi? Pour me rappeler de temps à autre que de là-bas, du cercueil où je t'avais enfermé, tu pensais à moi ? Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu donnais au gardien pour qu'il me fasse parvenir tes missives.

-Toujours la même chose?

-Oui, rien que des poèmes et des gribouillages absurdes. Rien de plus.

-...

-Une façon de me rappeler son bon souvenir peut-être.

J'eu un léger rire, presque une supplique. Elle continua à me regarder, le regard emplit de pitié:

-Vous l'aimez encore. N'est ce pas?

Le rire mourût et de ses cendres poussèrent un nouveau sourire emplit de regret:

-Pathétique n'est-il pas?

Mon reflet à travers les armoires remplit d'instruments d'argent. Un vieil homme millénaire. Pas de corps, juste un esprit pétrit de sagesse. L'image que je dispensais autour de moi.

Oh combien horrible, ce vieil homme épuisé, resté prisonnier du souvenir sensuel de ce bel adolescent aux boucles blondes et au sourire féroce. Ce vieux libidineux fasciné par ce corps qui était une danse slave, le chant de guerre de celui qui n'a pas peur de la mort.

Je m'humectai les lèvres et repris la parole, d'une voix comme un murmure:

-Il y avait quelque chose de si vivant en lui. Jamais un être humain ne m'avait tant fasciné. Autant par son intelligence que par sa façon de se mouvoir, d'occuper l'espace. Il possédait une façon d'être libre -même dans son esprit- que jamais je n'avais imaginé exister avant de le voir faire. Il m'a fallut tant de temps pour comprendre Oh combien il était prisonnier lui aussi…

Je fis un geste las de la main:

-Mais tout cela est loin. Ce premier amour. Ce rapport au palpable et aux sens qui était inconnu à l'intellectuel pure que j'étais, a finit par s'évaporer avec les ans. Mais je l'aime encore car je le connais. Nul autre ne le connaissait comme je l'ai fait et je l'aime car il me fait pitié. Tout comme je me fais pitié maintenant. Je le chéri comme je chérissais lâchement ce moi indigne qui a pût être sauvé, par la mort de ma propre sœur.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire?

-J'aurais pût être lui, Minerva. J'aurais pût être lui si on ne m'avait pas sauvé de la plus cruelle des façons.

-Vous vous méprenez Albus ! Vous ne seriez jamais allé jusque là où il est allé lui…

Sans doute vrai. Trop lâche pour cela aussi. Pour avoir continué seul. Sans lui.

Cette fois mon rire se transforma presque en sanglot:

-Il ne savait jamais où s'arrêter. Plus loin toujours. Toujours plus malheureux aussi. Quels pauvres jeunes imbéciles! Pauvres imbéciles.

Minerva posa sur mon bras une main rassurante:

-Ce n'était que deux mois. Pensez vous vraiment que l'on peut connaître quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Déjà à ce moment là, il vous manipulait. Et c'est la même chose qui est en train de se produire avec ses lettres.

J'eu un sourire. Depuis le départ, je lisais dans ses manipulations. Elles m'amusaient et me peinaient tout à la fois.

Et elle avait tort. Notre amitié, nous avions réussis à la cacher longtemps…

Mais aujourd'hui ! Avais-je encore besoins de cacher quelque chose de tel à cette personne qui me connaissais si bien, tout en refusant catégoriquement tout élément qui m'ait ternit:

-Vous vous trompez. Nous nous connaissions déjà. Avant cet été terrible et merveilleux à Godric's Hollow. Des évènements s'étaient déjà déroulés, pendant presque une année.

- Expliquez-vous, je ne comprends pas...

-Nous nous connaissions déjà, répétais-je. C'était en 1898. J'étais en septième année et pour la deuxième fois de ma scolarité, l'école participait au tournoi des trois sorciers. Et cette fois-là c'était Durmstrang qui se faisait une joie de nous étaler sa puissance. Ce qui s'est passé cette année là… Les personnes qui ont faillit mourir pendant le tournois et la raison de son renvoi de l'école… Je savais tout ça. Et malgré tout...

Ma voix s'étrangla à moitié.

-Mon Dieu Albus, comment ce fait-il que cela ne se soit jamais sût?

-Cet événement s'est terminé d'une horrible façon mais je ne l'ai compris que plus tard. Et bien que je ne susse vraiment dire ce qu'il était pour moi à ce moment-là, je ne crois pas que quiconque ai pensé que j'eu pût avoir le moindre rapport d'intimité avec Gellert à cette époque là. Du coté du tournoi, la réputation de l'école était à tenir et nous n'étions qu'une poignée de Poudlard et de Beauxbâtons qu'il fallait faire taire.

-Ils ont étouffé l'affaire…

Je passais ma main sur mon front et acquiesçait. Harry. Les horcruxes.

Plus tard.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé pendant ce tournoi ? Avez-vous été parmi les participants de cette année-là ?

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop parlé pour ce soir. Je me lève :

-Nous parlerons de cela un autre soir, voulez-vous. J'ai encore une tâche très importante qui m'attend ce soir.

Je sens que Minerva s'apprête à répliquer quelque chose. Mais elle sait bien que cela ne servira à rien alors elle ravale son « mais » pendant que je la raccompagne tranquillement mais fermement à la porte du bureau.

Cependant, au moment où je pensais lui donner définitivement congé, je me surpris à contempler ma main noire et blessée. Un an avait dit Severus. Pas plus de temps.

Alors cette lettre, définitivement serait la dernière.

Je me retourne vers le bureau et doucement je lis un des poèmes griffonné de travers, comme jeté là, tel une mitaine égarée dans une ruelle :

_Il était l'heure bleue,_

_Où la cocatrix a peine éclose,_

_En gerbe de glissades et de galipettes,_

_Eventre des montagnes et d'innombrables frimousses,_

_D'un coup de bec –Un seul !-,_

_Langoureux et tendre,_

_Presque un baiser de mousse,_

_Par la pierre donnée à la muse insouciante._

Et bien voilà. De quoi m'y attendre. Un poème tordu dans une maison tordu avec un chat bossu.

Je l'appelle à mi-voix :

-Attendez Minerva !

Elle s'immobilise un instant avant de se tourner vers moi, soupçonneuse. Et moi, lâche de nouveau, j'hésite.

Et puis finalement, j'ouvre une des armoires pour en sortir un haut flacon de verre, pas plus épais qu'un doigt. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche et sent mes doigts valides se refermer sur le bois de sureau de ma baguette.

Je l'approche silencieusement de ma tempe tout en prononçant un sortilège informulé. Un long filament blanc de mémoire s'échappe de ma tempe et je le laisse glisser à l'intérieur du flacon.

Je répète plusieurs fois cette expérience, jusqu'à ce que tout les souvenirs que nous ayons ensemble –toi et moi- et tous ceux qui s'y réfèrent soient renfermés à l'intérieur du verre dont émane une étrange lueur argenté.

C'est avec un instant d'hésitation que je finis par y glisser notre tout dernier souvenir. Celui qui m'a permit de devenir le maitre de la baguette de sureau. Notre combat. Et puis ton procès.

-Minerva…

Je maitrise le léger tremblement de ma voix avant de poser le flacon sur le bureau..

-Si par malheur je devais disparaitre dans les temps qui vienne. Je préfère vous confier cette tâche car je vous fais confiance… Vous serait-il possible de faire parvenir ces fragments de mémoire à l'occupant de la cellule 4945 de Nurmengard ?

C'était plus une supplique qu'une véritable demande.

La compassion se lisait dans chaque pli du visage de Minerva. Elle baissa les yeux et d'une main maigre, elle attrapa le flacon et le fit disparaitre dans les plis de sa robe verte.

-Je le ferais Albus, Murmura t-elle, Je vous le promets.

-Je compte sur vous Minerva. Laissez-moi maintenant…

La directrice fit demi-tour sur un dernier hochement de tête.

-Et une dernière chose… Pourriez-vous m'appeler le jeune Potter, je dois lui parler rapidement

Et de nouveau seul, je me penchai sur la pensine.

Voldemort. Le Horcruxe. La caverne dans la falaise.

Quelque secondes encore. Je détache un nouveau filament de pensée de ma tempe et la dépose dans la pensine. Tout doucement, je remue le récipient devant mes yeux. Déformé par les différentes vaguelettes, je vois son corps apparaitre tournoyant sur lui-même. Quinze ans de magie dans tes yeux, que nulle baguette ne peut reproduire. Quinze ans de dents prêtes à mordre et à hurler de rire.

Je me penche en avant. Avec la folle ambition de retrouver une dernière fois ce souvenir. Celui-là. Le bal de Noël et son torse contre le mien. L'odeur de la fourrure, de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

Le parfum de son rire. Sa bouche qui se penche vers moi. Moi aussi je me penche. Et « les yeux noirs » qui étaient joué sur ce rythme endiablé. Les flots de tissus qui tournaient en une myriade de pourpres, bleus et d'or !

Encore. Encore. Les yeux noirs !

Je me penche.

Et soudain, quelqu'un tambourina contre la porte de façon furieuse. Harry sans doute. Sans doute venu de son prore chef.

Voldemort. Les horcruxes. Me voilà, j'arrive, je viens.

Adieu Gellert.

Je meurs.

Je ne le sais pas encore.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Voilà voilà, ce n'est que l'introduction, l'histoire commence réellement au premier chapitre où je relaterai les premiers souvenirs que Dumbledore a enfermé dans son flacon. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas déjà –car je sais que je ne suis pas la seule fan assidue )-, la musique que j'ai choisit pour cette introduction est le morceau que J.K. Rolling avait attribué à Dumbledore pour son enterrement._

_Une critique, ou le moindre commentaire seront attendu avec impatience !_


	2. Albus

_Disclaimer : Tous les éléments qui sont des références directs au chef d'œuvre de J.K. Rolling ne sont pas à moi._

_Voilà enfin mon premier chapitre ! Je suis toujours très motivé mais ma vie absolument trépidante ainsi que ma varicelle (J'avais eu la chance de ne pas l'avoir eu enfant) m'ont un peu ralentit et je pense que je posterai de façon régulière une fois toute les deux semaines, ce sera plus réaliste._

_Ce premier chapitre est plutôt une mise en situation. Certains des personnages sont clairement connus, d'autre n'ont pas les même nom de famille, mais je vous dirait à la fin._

**_Edit 2 : J'en profite pour mettre mon illustration de couverture de Dumbledor, pour remercier mon béta-reader qui l'est devenu malgré lui, à ma première revieweuse à qui je laisse un mot à la fin (Ce serait plus simple avec une adresse;), je crois que ça ne se fait pas trop)._**

* * *

Le premier filament : Albus

_Fly-Ludovico Einaudi_

* * *

**- Septembre 1898- King's Cross**

Comme il s'y attendait, la gare grouillait de monde.

Il était naturellement plus grand que la majorité des sorciers présents alors il ne lui fut pas difficile de parcourir la foule de son regard bleu, à la recherche de visages connus que ce soit pour aller à leur rencontre ou mieux les fuir, après tout, c'était toujours utile.

Il poussa son chariot devant lui, entendant maugréer Abelforth dans son dos.

Ayant repéré Elphias dans la mêlé, il s'éloigna de son jeune frère tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil agacé.

Bien sûr, leur mère ne les avait pas accompagné...

-Et laisser Ariana seule ? Sûrement pas!-

Alors c'était lui, l'admirable grand-frère, qui les avait fait transplaner. Deux semaines qu'Abelforth s'en plaignait. Sa prétendue «horreur du transplanage» avait semblé à Albus une excuse supplémentaire pour ne pas se rendre à l'école.

Cependant, son petit frère abordant à présent une belle teinte verdâtre, le jeune homme se sentit légèrement honteux de ne pas l'avoir écouté. Peu importe...

Il esquiva deux jeunes Poufsouffles qui gloussaient en se montrant des photos de leurs vacances. Elphias venait de l'apercevoir et lui fit de grands signes de la main tandis que son visage rond et sympathique se fendait d'un large sourire:

-Albus ! Par ici !

Il lui sourit en retour et vint à sa rencontre avant de lui donner l'accolade :

-Elphias ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, j'espère ?

Aussitôt, les gentils yeux bruns de son camarade se mirent à luire d'excitation :

-Si seulement tu avais pût venir avec nous ! Les sorciers Indiens sont tout bonnement incroyables ! Ils ont des connaissances en matière de métamorphoses qui nous dépassent tout bonnement. Ils sont capables de fusionner leurs âmes avec d'autres êtres vivants afin de former un état de symbiose qui dure le temps du sortilège, c'est tout bonnement fascinant.

Et il enchaîna avec d'autres anecdotes qui avaient ponctuées son voyage en Amérique. Albus l'écouta aimablement. Avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Enfin Elphias sembla réaliser qu'il monopolisait la conversation. Il rougit soudainement, puis se tût avant de reprendre :

-Et pour toi ? Je ne suis pas poli, je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se sont passé tes vacances.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Mes vacances étaient excellentes, mentit Albus avec la plus grande légèreté.

Les vacances avaient été _horribles_. Voilà la vérité.

Depuis des mois, il avait été prévu qu'il accompagne Elphias et tout le reste de la famille Dodge dans leur voyage au cœur de l'Amérique des Sorciers-Shaman. Et puis il avait fallut que Ariana fasse cette crise de plus.

Et voilà que Kendra, leur mère, avait dût passer quelques jours à Sainte Mangouste. Et dans leur malheur, Albus remerciait le ciel que les ecchymoses et les tâches violettes qui maculaient le corps maternel puissent également être donnés par une morsure de drosera decorimela. Sinon, qu'aurait-ils pût dire ? Que leur sœur folle dingue avait agressée leur mère dans un moment d'angoisse ?

Et c'était à lui qu'avait échoué la tâche de s'occuper de leur encombrante petite sœur.

Adieu aux connaissances infinies que lui promettait l'Amérique !

Il était resté coincé entre la cuisine et sa chambre, où il pouvait –Dieu merci- encore s'isoler pour correspondre avec d'autres sorciers moins taciturnes que son frère qui semblait être toujours là pour mieux le foudroyer de son regard glacé.

Il soupira un instant, d'agacement et d'envie quand il pensait aux vacances merveilleuses qui lui étaient passées sous le nez avant d'espérer qu'Elphias n'avait rien remarqué.

Mme Dodge vint déposer un baiser sur la joue ronde de son fils et elle salua avec beaucoup d'amabilité cet ami de son garçon, si brillant, qui avait gagné la médaille du meilleur espoir sorcier de sa génération.

-Vous devriez monter dans un wagon les garçons, le train ne va pas tarder à partir, les encouragea t-elle.

Elphias leva les sourcils :

-Nous devrions même y aller très vite, si vous voulez mon avis. Muriel Prewett vient vers nous…

Albus fit un premier vrai sourire. L'insupportable Muriel et sa langue de vipère, accompagnée de plusieurs 4èmes années semblait être un fléau pour tout ce que'elle croisait. Heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet et d' oublier le sujet sensible des vacances, il s'engagea à la suite d' Elphias de bon cœur, tirant derrière lui une valise qu'il avait rendu plus légère avec un sort tout simple et une cage vide.

Les couloirs du train étaient bondés de premières années perdus et de secondes années surexcités. Ils déambulèrent un instant avant de trouver un compartiment qui ne comprenait qu'une seule élève.

Albus toqua à la porte :

-Est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ?

Une jeune fille maigre au visage autoritaire et pourvue de lunettes carrées releva le visage du livre où elle était plongée. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de retourner rapidement à sa lecture.

Albus et Elphia montèrent leurs bagages dans les filets au dessus de leur tête, puis s'installèrent.

N'osant pas parler de peur de la déranger, les deux amis se contentèrent de fixer le paysage et l'intérieur du compartiment. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, la fille qui semblait avoir finit son chapitre avoir saisit le malaise des deux compères, elle ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac avant de les contempler.

-Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda Elphias d'un ton timide.

-Très mal, répondit-t-elle un peu sèchement. Ma famille s'est mise en tête de me faire passer trois semaines au bord de la mer dans une station moldue surpeuplée où je n'ai rien eu à lire, ni personne à qui parler.

-Tu as essayé de parler à des moldus de notre âge ? Ce pourrait être une expérience intéressante...

-Des enfants m'ont jetés du sable dans les yeux. Et des adolescents de notre âge m'ont traité de laideron. Rien de plus excitant.

Et sur ce, elle se détourna pour regarder le quai 9 ¾ qui commençait à défiler derrière les vitre.

Albus sentit un élan de sympathie le traverser. Il n'avait pas été le seul dont les vacances étaient un massacre. C'était bizarrement réconfortant.

La jeune fille s'appelait Augusta Dippet et était une serdaigle de septième année. Elle possédait un fouillis de cheveux blonds bouclés qu'elle roulait en chignon sous des chapeaux abracadabrants, et de petits yeux bleus perçants. De façon générale, Albus l'aimait bien. Elle était studieuse et droite bien que son caractère bien trempé ne fasse pas l'unanimité. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre les autres filles critiquer ouvertement cette miss-je-sais tout excentrique en gloussant dans la salle commune.

Malgré la réserve dont elle semblait faire preuve, il retenta d'engager la conversation :

-Est-ce que tu as regardé un peu les aspics que tu veux avoir cette année ?

Elle hocha la tête négligemment :

-Hum-hum... Oui, j'avais déjà décidé ça l'année dernière. Tu n'as pas encore choisit Albus ?

-Je ne suis pas encore sûre de ce que je veux faire après Poudlard. J'ai peur de négliger quelque chose et d'être déçu par la suite.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire un peu moqueur, mais sans méchanceté :

-Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter, tu auras des optimales partout sauf en quidditch. Pour ma part je pense prendre une année sabbatique et voyager un peu. Après, je me concentrerai sur l'étude de nouveaux sortilège pouvant améliorer l'art culinaire.

Albus sourit aimablement :

-C'est une bonne idée. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la cuisine.

Augusta répondit d'un ton dédaigneux :

-Je ne l'aime pas, mais ce sera un marché très fructueux avec des filles du type de Muriel Prewett qui rêvent d'avoir le dernier gadget ensorcelé à la mode. Je préférerai voyager plus longtemps mais enfin, il faut gagner sa croûte comme on dit.

Elphias, se pencha vers elle, les yeux brillant :

-Il est prévu que nous prenions une pause après les aspics nous aussi. Nous allons faire le tour du monde, n'est ce pas Albus ? Ce serait amusant de nous croiser.

-Oui, ce serait intéressant en effet, répondit elle poliment. Au fait tu ne devrais pas être dans le wagon des préfets en chef, Albus ?

-Non, j'ai demandé une dérogation, je ne vais pas être préfet cette année, je vais poursuivre un mémoire commun avec Katerina Svantovit, sur le lien magique entre la métamorphose et l'identité du sorcier.

-Katerina Svantovit ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Elle a déjà dût écrire un article ou deux ?

-Elle est en septième année à Durmstrang pour l'instant. Je pense que nous passerons au moins un mois dans le nord durant notre tour du monde, car j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de finir nos recherches communes avant de prendre un nouveau départ.

-Ça m'étonne un peu qu'on t'ait laissé te désister de tes fonctions de préfet en chef si facilement. Ils auraient une idée derrière la tête que ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

Elphias gigota sur son siège, assis à coté de Dumbledore qui était si grand et mince, il ressemblait à un petit gros :

-Mon père travaille au ministère. Il a dit que quelque chose d'important allait avoir lieu à Poudlard cette année. Vous n'avez pas une idée ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit car à cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et la vendeuse de bonbon vint leur proposer ses friandises. Albus se laissa tenter par des fliboustes aux citrons tandis qu'Elphias dépensait une foule de noises pour se faire une véritable réserve de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue.

Quand elle fût partie, le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes où ils regardèrent le paysage défiler, chacun perdu dans ses pensées respectives.

La porte coulissante du wagon s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Abelforth Dumbledore apparût dans l'encadrement, traînant derrière lui une lourde valise et la cage où Gobelure, son énorme chat était enfermé.

Il ne demanda pas s'il y avait de la place et se laissa seulement tomber lourdement à coté d'Augusta.

D'un œil critique, Augusta compara les deux frères. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de familier dans leurs traits. D'abord il y avait leurs yeux bleus et mats, presque parfaitement semblables, entourés de cils courts et fournis. Et puis la couleur des cheveux, mélange de rouille et terre. Cela s'arrêtait là.

Albus était aussi grand et élancé que son frère était trapu et large d'épaule. Les traits de son visage étaient plus disgracieux que son aîné. Il avait des doigts calleux et épais.

Albus avait ramené ses longs cheveux en un catogan soigneux tandis que son cadet les laissait s'épanouir en une masse hirsute.

Le visage de l'aîné était calme et beau mais emprunt d'impersonnalité. Au contraire son frère foudroyait les occupants du wagon de ses sourcils épais, révélant une grande colère intérieure, ce qui lui donnait un air plus humain et plus touchant.

A leur coté, le pathétique petit Elphias Dodge avait l'air du dindon de la farce. Sans avoir la calme beauté et l'incroyable potentiel de l'un, il n'avait pas non plus la sauvagerie fascinante de l'autre.

Il était donc à jamais désigné pour être l'aimable suiveur. Et le sourire doux qui éclairait son visage rond semblait montrer que cette position là lui convenait tout à fait.

Elle claqua de la langue. Pathétique.

Albus soupira. Son jeune frère devait être encore en colère contre lui. Le septième année remarqua que la chemise de son uniforme de sorcier était froissée et tâchée.

Dans sa cage, Gobelure ressemblait à une grosse boule de haine crâchante et vociférante.

Le vieux mâle était borgne et boitait. Abelforth l'avait adopté à défaut de pouvoir emmener une de ses chères biquettes dans ses bagages. De plus, la maison familiale regorgeait de chats car Ariana les adorait, mais Gobelure avait un caractère si vicieux que deux fois déjà il avait été le déclencheur des crises de leur petite sœur. Mieux valait l'éloigner dans ce cas et il n'y avait que les grosses mains pataudes d'Abelforth qui permettaient de le calmer.

Entre créatures hirsutes, on se comprenait.

Albus en était là dans ses observations quand le bruit d'un bec sur une vitre le sortit de ses pensées. En deux secondes, il fut sur ses pieds et ouvrait la fenêtre pour faire entrer sa chouette lapone.

Augusta contempla avec intérêt les changements qui se produisirent sur son visage. Le jeune homme semblait prit d'une grande joie, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de plaisir et à présent il détachait fébrilement le mot resté accroché à la patte de Liselotte –un cadeau de sa mère pour ses résultats exceptionnels aux buses !-.

Il déplia la note furieusement et ses joues étaient empourprées d'excitation. Il donna juste quelques explications avant de s'enfermer dans sa lecture :

-C'est elle ! Je vous en ai parlé à l'instant ! Katerina Svantovit ! Elle a déjà répondu à mon projet de plan de la semaine dernière. C'est merveilleux !

Abelforth haussa les sourcils. S'il ne connaissait pas si bien son frère, il l'aurait crût amoureux. Un petit sourire dédaigneux vint fleurir sur son visage.

S'il en était seulement capable !

Tout à fait ignorant des pensées de son frère, Albus parcourait des yeux la missive :

_Très cher Albus ,_

_ Ton courrier a provoqué chez moi un enthousiasme que tu ne peux pas imaginer. C'est absolument brillant. J'aimerais cependant revoir certains points avec toi, principalement en ce qui concerne les transformations par potion comme le polynectar, qui demande qu'on laisse l'individu copié en vie afin d'en prélever des extraits. Est-ce que cela ne te semble pas mettre en péril une identification totale du copieur au copié ? _

_ Je sais que ce message est très court par rapport à mes précédentes lettres. Je te pose la question : Pourrons-nous en parler de vive voix ? Si tu ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie alors c'est que ma lettre sera arrivée plus tôt que prévu._

_ J'attends ta réponse avec une grande impatience._

_Confraternellement,_

_Katerina._

« Pourrons-nous en parler de vive voix ? ». Que cela signifiait-il ? Il en avait une vague idée, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire que…

Tout en réfléchissant, il plongea sa main dans un paquet de dragées surprise de Berthie crochue.

Il l'avait à peine mise en bouche qu'il la recracha dans un manque à la bienséance le plus totale.

Car c'était une dragée au goût de poubelle.

* * *

Ce soir-là, le plafond magique fût secoué par de violentes bourrasques de vent et de quelques éclairs, ce qui était souvent lié à l'humeur du directeur, donc mauvais signe.

C'est cependant avec sérénité qu'Albus avait rejoint la table des Griffondors. Il faut dire que l'humeur de Phinéas Black était souvent des plus morose depuis que Sorcière hebdo l'avait qualifié de « plus mauvais directeur de Poudlard jamais recensé » et son épouse, la terrible Ursula Flint qui se chargeait des cours d'études des runes anciennes ne devait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

La répartition s'était déroulée sans encombre, même si à vrai dire, Albus n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, il était resté concentré sur les zones d'ombres de la lettre de Katerina.

Il attendait en silence que ses soupçons se confirment, bien qu'il soit visiblement le seul car autour de lui, les autres Gryffondors se dandinaient sur leurs chaises, les ventres gargouillant, leur attention uniquement réservée aux plats tristement vides.

Assise juste en face de lui, Armanda Weasley lui jetait de temps à autres un coup d'œil discret. Il n'avait jamais été doté d'un troupeau de prétendantes, la plupart des belles étant rebutée par sa frigidité naturelle. Cependant il arrivait qu'une créature plus entreprenante que les autres, généralement séduite par sa vivacité d'esprit (à moins que ça ne soit la belle nuque droite ? Ou la grâce de ses mains ?), s'éprenne de ce garçon aussi sociable que secret.

La malheureuse s'en revenait à tous les coups bredouille car les avances étaient repoussées avec tant de douceur et d'indifférence qu'elles en venaient presque à avoir honte d'avoir osé s'attaquer à si supérieur à elles.

La jeune Armanda Weasley, de deux ans sa cadette, semblait s'être résignée à être une fidèle admiratrice puisque le statut de compagne semblait inaccessible. Cela lui allait bien car il n'avait rien contre elle et sa frimousse constellée de tâches de rousseur. Il lui sourit aimablement avant de se tourner vers la table des professeurs.

Certains semblaient nerveux tandis que d'autres comme le professeur Binns baillaient aux corneilles.

Enfin, Phineas Black se leva et écarta les bras pour réclamer le silence, puis il fit signe aux élèves de se lever. Dans un grand brouhaha de chuchotements et de raclements de bancs qui était la preuve que la demande de silence avait échouée, tous les élèves finirent par se retrouver debout devant leur directeur.

Le professeur Black croisa ses mains derrière son dos et passa en revu tous ses petits voyous à qui il consacrait sang et sueurs d'un air qu'il voulait autoritaire –et qui l'était !-.

C'était un homme tout petit, sec comme une branche, avec des yeux noirs et enfoncés sous d'épais sourcils d'un noir de jais. Ses cheveux mi-longs laissaient néanmoins dépasser son crâne qu'il dissimulait comme il pouvait sous son chapeau de sorcier sur lequel il avait fixé une immense plume violette qui lui donnait l'air encore plus petit.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue une fois de plus, pour une nouvelle année au sein de notre merveilleuse école. Je tiens à vous rappeler le nombre de sacrifices qu'ont effectué un nombre incroyables de sorciers tous incroyablement talentueux afin de vous offrir la chance de pouvoir avoir une éducation aussi sophistiquée que celle qu'on vous dispense dans cet établissement. Pour commencer, je voulais vous rappeler quelques dates clés de l'histoire de notre prestigieux…

-Et blablabla, marmonna Erwan Deauclair à son voisin direct. Le temps qu'il nous récite l'histoire de Poudlard, les septièmes années seront morts de vieillesse.

Cela fit sourire Albus alors qu'Elphias fronçait les sourcils.

Une fois que les principaux épisodes de la mise en place du Poudlard moderne furent écoulés, Phinéas Black consentit à mettre fin à la longue attente de Dumbledore.

-Il faut néanmoins que je vous fasse part d'un élément d'une extrême importance. En raison d'une future restauration du château de Durmstrang l'année prochaine, le tournois des trois sorciers sera exceptionnellement avancée d'une année, ce qui est une chance inouïe pour nos septièmes années.

La salle explosa dans un concert de chuchotements ravis. Phinéas fronça encore plus les sourcils et jappa :

-Oui, Oui, vous êtes contents ! Silence maintenant! Silence!

Il reprit sa respiration avant de continuer :

-Je vous rappelle que c'est au tour de l'école Durmstrang de nous accueillir au sein de son établissement et j'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à votre école. Les candidats les plus brillants sont encouragés à se présenter auprès de notre concierge pour s'inscrire.

Je tiens à préciser que les plus zouaves d'entre vous n'ont pas besoin de se faire d'illusion et qu'ils feraient mieux de se préoccuper de leur notes aux prochains examens.

A contrario, certains de nos plus précieux éléments seront inclus d'office au voyage. Oui, c'est de vous dont je parle Mr Dumbledore. Puisque Miss Dupets vous remplace en tant que préfète-en-chef, vous ne verrez pas d'objection, j'espère, à finir votre mémoire avec mademoiselle Svantovit en tête à tête, n'est-il pas ?

Albus ne répondit pas. Phinéas avait toujours une façon de s'adresser à lui légèrement moqueuse. Comme s'il se méfiait de cet élève trop brillant, qui déjà à 17 ans tout juste était capable de lui exhiber ses défauts.

Il sourit en baissant les yeux. Sans doute aurait-il choisit de lui-même de se rendre à Durmstrang –après tout, c'est ce que Katerina attendait clairement de lui, d'après ce qu'elle disait dans sa lettre-, mais il était plus agréable au directeur de ne pas lui laisser le choix, autant pour le contrarier que pour être bien certain de pouvoir étaler les talents de son meilleur élève devant les yeux des directeurs des autres écoles.

Cela ne le contraria même pas. Cela était presque plaisant en vérité, cette façon que le directeur avait de le manipuler comme un être à part, à la fois précieux et dangereux. Ses yeux pétillèrent tandis qu'il lissait doucement son bouc du bout des doigts.

Pendant que le directeur continuait à expliquer toutes les règles du futur tournoi, tout en rappelant soigneusement toutes les situations qui pourraient être embarrassantes pour Poudlard, Albus laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur les futurs possibilités que lui ouvrirait cette Année à Durmstrang. Est-ce que choisir des spécialités différentes serait envisageable ?

Même la vision de son petit frère mal peigné qui boudait, seul et isolé à la table des Griffondor ne l'agaça pas.

Et avec tout ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de répondre à Adalbert Lasornettes au sujet des petrouflettes à moufles. Ils échangeaient des courriers réguliers depuis quelques temps et Albus en était ravi.

Il ne réalisa que Phinéas avait finit son discours que quand les plats se garnirent de nourriture. Ses voisins se jetèrent si voracement sur les aliments que Amanda Weasley fut arrosée de sauce de viande des pieds à la tête.

Albus sortit sa baguette :

-Recuro !

Et la sauce s'évapora de la robe de sorcier de la jeune Weasley qui rosit de plaisir devant l'attention qu'il lui prodiguait. Et voyant que Albus ne se nourrissait pas, elle n'osa pas se servir –de crainte qu'il passe plus de temps à la voir mastiquer qu'à s'occuper de sa propre assiette-, jusqu'à ce que Elphias lui passe le plat de pommes de terre bouillies, pour lequel elle succomba.

Albus était trop excité pour avoir véritablement faim. Et puis il avait un faible pour ce qui était sucré.

Enfin les derniers plats se vidèrent et les desserts apparurent dans toute leurs splendeurs et aussitôt il fût sur eux. La cuillerée de sorbet citron lui fondit sur la langue et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de satisfaction.

* * *

Il regarda l'eau monter le long de la fenêtre avec une certaine curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Poudlard express prendre un chemin autre que celui de Londres.

Et jamais il n'aurait pût imaginer que ce chemin là aurait été celui du lac.

Après réflexion, il aurait pût l'imaginer, cela lui arrivait parfois, d'avoir des idées extraordinaires. On s'y faisait.

Pour l'occasion, le Poudlard express avait été entièrement repeint d'un rouge encore plus éclatant. Albus soupçonnait que ce changement ne serait pas le seul apporté à la locomotive. Le directeur avait été très clair dans son intention d'en mettre plein la vue à ses collègues Nordiques et Français.

-C'est presque dommage de la faire aller dans l'eau, marmonna Abraxas, assis à sa droite.

Albus fit un dernier signe de la main à Elphias qui semblait dépité sur la rive tandis que dans le Wagon, Augusta reniflai un :

-Je ne crois pas mon cher, un simple isoléatum bien formulé et la locomotive restera hydrophobe pendant tout le trajet.

Albus intervint avec un sourire :

-Ma chère Augusta, c'est même certain, regarder, Bernie Ruffhocker n'a pas fermé la fenêtre de son compartiment et l'eau ne rentre pas.

Abraxas Malefoy haussa les épaules :

-C'est bien le minimum qu'il pouvait faire. C'est répugnant, toute cette vase…

Comme tous ces ancêtres, Abraxas Malefoy avait une chevelure d'un blond cendré qu'il portait en long carré plongeant ainsi que des yeux bleus d'une froideur extrême. Il portait un bouc qui lui entourait le pourtour de la bouche et lui donnait l'air plus âgé que ses dix-sept ans. Et tout comme Albus, on ne lui avait pas demandé s'il voulait faire partit du voyage ou non.

Phinéas avait voulu accorder à son école la prestance et la noblesse de la famille Malefoy, d'autant plus que leur dons pour la magie noire était célèbre jusqu'à Durmstrang, mais de l'avis de Dumbledore, il s'agissait là d'une maladresse.

Depuis le départ, Malefoy n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa mauvaise humeur, ce qu'Albus attribuait à cette sensation que le jeune homme avait eu de se faire forcer la main.

Là où un peu de diplomatie et de flatterie auraient eu des effets merveilleux, le professeur Black avait maintenant une mule de race prête à envoyer au diable tous ces « bachi-bouzouk d'esquimaux ».

Le train était à présent complètement immergé et la lumière ne parvenait plus jusqu'à eux que par les vagues lampes clignotantes qui pendaient au plafond et les plongeaient dans une ambiance lugubre où il était difficile même de lire.

Le professeur Fourchedingue circulait dans les wagons tout en agitant autour de lui les multiples épaisseurs de robes et de fourrures qu'il avait enfilé pour l'occasion, de peur de prendre froid lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés dans ce grand nord qu'était Durmstrang.

-Vous devriez fermer cette fenêtre Ruffhocker, ce sort ne repousse que l'eau et pas les créatures qui y vivent, dit-il sèchement au pauvre élève qui était déjà en plein combat avec deux strangulots particulièrement tenaces.

-Comment cet imbécile a pût être sélectionné, marmonna Abraxas en retroussant ses manches et en délivrant le pauvre bougre à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

Augusta ne dit rien, mais le regard perçant qu'elle lança à Bernie Ruffhocker à travers ses lunette disait qu'elle était d'accord. Abraxas eu le mot de la fin sur le sujet :

-Malheureusement pour lui, c'est un élève brillant mais pas un sorcier d'action. Il n'y a aucune chance que la coupe de feu le choisisse comme champion.

-Est-ce que tu comptes mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? Interrogea Albus, sincèrement curieux.

Le serpentard haussa les sourcils :

-Évidement, sinon je me serais débrouillé pour ne pas venir. Dumbledore, Tu ne vas pas le faire?

-Je n'ai pas décidé encore. Ce doit être amusant mais j'ai peur de manquer de temps pour mes recherches si je m'investis dans le tournoi.

Augusta releva les yeux du livre sur lequel elle peinait à cause du manque de luminosité et sourit à demi :

-Nous n'allons pas nous en plaindre, si tu ne t'inscris pas, ça fera plus de chance pour nous.

Soudain il y eut un énorme pop ! Et le train trembla alors que trois énormes ventouses s'étaient collées sur la vitre derrière laquelle patientaient les trois élèves.

Le professeur Fourchedingue repassa dans l'autre sens dans un tourbillon de fourrure. Il venait de remplacer son chapeau de sorcier par une chapka en peau de lapin :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes sorciers ! Ce n'est que le calmar géant qui salue notre départ.

Augusta Dippet leva haut les sourcils et répondit avec un effort évident pour être sarcastique :

-Mais nous sommes parfaitement sereins professeur. Dites-moi… Vous nous préviendriez quand même s'il y avait une présélection avant l'arrivée à Durmstrang ?

Le professeur la foudroya du regard :

-Pas d'insolence avec moi, miss Dippet ! Et je vous prierais d'ôter immédiatement ses accessoires ridicules !

Il faisait mention des gants au crochet, de l'étole rongée de mites et du chapeau de couleur verte surplombé d'un faux canari que la jeune fille abordait.

Ils se défièrent du regard avant qu'Augusta ne se résigne à enlever son attirail mais le faux-canari laissa échapper quelques pets du plus mauvais goût qui en disaient longs sur les sentiments de sa propriétaire.

Pendant ce temps, Albus riait de cette situation cocasse.

Les tentacules du calmar se détachèrent et ils purent voir sa longue silhouette s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres et le train en profita pour prendre de la vitesse.

Ils ne roulaient pas depuis longtemps que la vase finit par s'éclaircir jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

-Je dirai que nous avons quitté le lac et traversons présentement la mer du nord, commenta Albus tout en étudiant la myriade de poissons qui nageait autour d'eux. Le train roulait à présent sur le fond de sable blanc.

Abraxas se pencha vers la vitre et y appuya sa main :

-Tu dois avoir raison, regardez, il y a deux jeunes tritons qui jouent derrière ses rochers. Ils ne ressemblent pas du tout à ceux que nous avons dans le lacs.

Les deux jeunes sirènes tournèrent vers eux leurs yeux jaunes de poissons et dans un froissement de nageoires, ils disparurent.

Albus ferma rêveusement les yeux tout en contemplant la lumière lourde et bleue qui parvenait avec peine jusqu'à eux. Peut-être s'était-il endormi. Peut-être faisait-il un rêve éveillé dans lequel une locomotive rouge glissait comme un fantôme sur le fond de la mer.

Quand il se réveilla, une nuit épaisse et si lourde qu'on n'y voyait ni lueur, ni étoile les entourait. Une nuit d'encre pleine de cauchemars et d'inféris.

Il en était sûr, le train n'avait pas pût rouler sous la mer car ce serait de la magie.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était magicien et -comme un enfant- s'en émerveilla jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en enorgueillit.

Et puis il comprit qu'en réalité ils étaient toujours sous l'eau. Lorsque le professeur Fourchedingue repassa dans leur direction, il se permit de l'interroger :

-Sommes nous si loin de la surface que la lumière ne parvient pas jusqu'à nous ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement cela monsieur Dumbledore, il se trouve que nous arrivons bientôt au terme de notre voyage et nous sommes actuellement en dessous du continent, dans un tunnel marin naturel formé par de la lave.

-Voulez-vous dire que l'école de Durmstrang se trouve en sous-sol ?

Le professeur lissa du bout des doigts ses longues moustaches pointues et haussa ses épais sourcils, laissant apparaître de petits yeux noirs et sombres :

-Vous le découvrirez en temps et en heures Mr Dumbledore.

En temps et en heures signifiait tout de suite. Pour preuve, ce fut cette fois le directeur Phinéas Black lui-même qui vint inspecter les troupes :

- Lovegood tenez-vous droite ! Tout le monde est prêt ? Ruffhocker, vous avez bavé sur votre uniforme neuf pendant que vous ronfliez, espèce de dégouttant… Recuro ! Et Malfoy, pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez de faire comme si vous aviez perpétuellement une bouse de dragon sous le nez !

Chose à laquelle Lovegood se tordit de l'autre coté, Ruffhocker bailla puis s'étira et Malefoy renifla d'un air dédaigneux avant de regarder dehors (où l'on ne voyait strictement rien, nous l'avons déjà dit).

Phinéas tempêta, s'époumona, fit trembler ses quenottes, rugit mais rien n'y fit, les troupes de Poudlard, au nombre d'une petite vingtaine, se sentaient définitivement d'humeur à lui prouver qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de grands abrutis tartignoles.

Et cela jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas Malefoy n'intervienne :

-Regardez, il y a de la lumière au dessus !

Dans un grand bruit de chien qui s'ébroue, la locomotive jaillit de l'eau comme un grand monstre marin et tout de suite elle se mit à ralentir.

Au moment où elle fût presque entièrement dehors, les roues se mirent à crisser sur les rails et des torrents de fumée jaillirent de la cheminée du wagon de tête, formant les silhouettes de deux sangliers ailés entourés de feux d'artifices d'argent qui vinrent se poser calmement de chaque coté du train une fois que celui-ci se fut enfin arrêté.

Augusta jeta un œil au dehors, bientôt suivit des autres élèves:

-Regardez... Sommes-nous dans un château ou dans une forêt?

L'endroit où le Poudlard express venait de s'arrêter ne ressemblait pas à une gare. C'était une sorte de grande place où étaient dressées de nombreuses tables en pierre brute. Il n'y avait pas de murs mais plutôt une étrange matière qui aurait pût être une sorte de dentelle de lave figée ou bien d'étranges bosquets d'arbres dont les feuilles sembleraient plongées dans l'ombre. Ce qui est sûr c'est que les parois semblaient respirer et que les « feuilles » semblaient bruisser au rythme d'un vent qui n'existait pas.

A quatre points différents, de grands braseros étaient allumés, dont les flammes semblaient changer de minute en minute, que ce soit seulement pour modifier leur couleur ou pour distribuer une pluie d'étincelles tout autour d'eux.

Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient installés autour de ces tables et il émanait d'eux quelque chose d'effrayant. Cela était sans doute dût à leur uniforme rouge, bordé de fourrure et du contraste de la lumière des feux et de la pénombre qui faisait naître sur leur visages comme des masques d'esprits frappeurs.

Dumbledore chercha instinctivement à trouver le visage de Katerina parmi tous ces faciès inquiétants mais en vain.

Les élèves se groupèrent à la sortie du train, soudainement intimidé, et tout d'un coup plus gêné à l'idée de faire honte à leur école.

Les battants de la locomotive s'ouvrirent et le petit groupe d'étudiants se groupèrent derrière leur directeur, fier comme un coq.

Il y avait, groupés autour d'une table, toute une brochette d'élèves habillés en bleu ciel que Dumbledore identifia comme étant les élèves de Beaubâton. Il devina que le grand escogriffe maigre en robe mauve qui abordait une longue barbe fine devait être leur directeur.

Mais déjà une autre silhouette -plutôt imposante- se dirigea vers eux-.

-Phinéas! Sacrrré Brrrigant! Toujourrs aussi maigrre, mais pas autant que Barrnabius!

L'étrange personnage éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Il était si gros qu'on aurait dit une gigantesque balle. Son visage de sumo était glabre et son crâne était nu sous son chapeau de sorcier doublé de renard argenté.

Son corps était entièrement engoncé dans de riches fourrures cousues d'or et ses gros doigts boudinés étaient couverts de lourdes bagues.

Il aurait pût simplement ressembler à un énorme bébé mais il y avait quelque chose de trop antipathique dans ces petits yeux jaunes qui vous fixaient avec calcul.

-Borya Drowski! S'écria le professeur Black avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. Quel bonheur de nous voir à nouveau réunis.

Et ils se prirent dans les bras et se tapèrent dans le dos comme si c'était complètement naturel pour de vieux ennemis comme eux.

Le professeur Black voulut enchaîner mais un bruit de froissement de robes attira son attention.

Vers le fond de la cour, juste devant une grande porte de bois cloutée auquel on accédait par un escalier de pierre se groupèrent une partie des élèves de Durmstrang. A première vue, ils étaient tous au moins en sixième année.

Le directeur Drowski se rengorgea comme un coq :

-Tous les étudiants que vous voyez metrrrons leurr nom dans la coupe de feu, ils vous ont préparé un chant de bienvenue. Pourr mettrrre un peu de terrreurr dans vos yeux quand vous verrez leurr déterrmination.

Puis il éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant. Le professeur Black se renfrogna.

Debout, juste derrière son directeur, Dumbledore sourit a nouveau, mi-par amusement, mi- par pitié. Il éprouvait un doux mépris pour ses hommes mûrs qui se confrontaient en exposant de jeunes humains en plein essor comme des bêtes de foire, se gorgeant de leur énergie comme d'une nourriture.

Mais qu'importe ! Les élèves de Durmstrang avaient commencé à chanter...

C'était un chant grave et rauque qui venait du ventre.

Un chant qui parlait de fierté et d'honneur, de vent et de tourbe...

L'ensemble de leurs voix profondes unies ensemble avait quelque chose qui émut Albus car c'était un chant de jeunes guerriers pleins de force et de joie.

C'est alors qu'il la vit parmi les autres. Katherina.

Avec ses yeux sombres et ses lourds cheveux roulés en nattes autour de son crâne.

Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur elle, son regard dévia rapidement sur la personne qui se trouvait juste à à coté de la jeune femme.

La main sur le cœur, le garçon blond chantait plus fort que les autres et il chantait extrêmement faux. Et il y avait dans son grand regard rieur qui brillait, dans son menton volontaire, quelque chose qui fit penser à Albus que ce garçon était réellement ému par ce chant, et que son amour de l'instant était d'autant plus précieux qu'il chantait faux de son plein grès, comme conscient que cette magie fugace de cette force du groupe n'était qu'une farce, une pauvre blague auquelle seuls les plus faibles pouvaient croire.

Et ainsi, à la fois seul et moqueur, à la fois avec les autres et émus, Albus le trouva intéressant. Puis il pensa à autre chose.

* * *

**Fin de ce premier chapitre **

* * *

_Les personnage plus difficiles à reconnaître sont Marge auquel il n'est que fait référence qui est l'horrible arrière grande tante de Ron et Augusta qui n'est autre que la grand-mère de Neville._

_Il existe peut-être des conflits générationnels, mais dans un monde où les sorciers peuvent avoir 150 ans, hein ho..._

_J'ai choisi la musique parce que pour moi elle colle parfaitement à l'image que je me fait d'un personnage aussi seul et peu engagé sentimentalement que Dumbledore durant un voyage en train._

_Dumbledore dont l'adverbe caractéristique est « aimablement », n'est pour le moment pas du tout un personnage attachant mais cela changera je l'espère._

_Tout commentaire est le bienvenu !_

_Lou-des-bois_

_**A ma première revieuweuse (edit 2): **__Merci beaucoup pour Abelforth, j'avais un gros doute et je suis allée voir sur wiki potter mais il ne disait rien alors j'ai fait à mon idée._

_Quand au fils Malefoy, regarde comme Albus est fait à 150 ans ^^. On sait que Abraxas meurt à un âge avancé de la Dragoncelle. Je l'imagine bien avoir des gamins jeunes qui grandissent et meurent dans la guerre contre Grindelwald et il se retrouve en patriarche abandonné et aigrie. Si les sorciers peuvent vieillir plus lentement, il peut bien être un peu plus jeune que Dumbledore et se trouver une épouse de vingt ans pour lui refaire un héritier pour la dynastie Malefoy en étant presque un vieillard. Et personnellement, je trouve que des moyens aussi glauques n'auraient rien d'étonnant chez les Malefoy ;). _

_Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire en tout cas !_


	3. Katerina

_Disclaimer : Tous les éléments qui sont des références directs au chef d'œuvre de J.K. Rolling ne sont pas à moi._

* * *

_Pop pop voici mon deuxième chapitre qui a prit autant de temps que je l'avais dit. J'avais plus de moments de libre que d'habitude mais comme j'étais en arrêt maladie varicelle, j'étais aussi plus fatiguée donc on verra comment se passe la suite._

_Le deuxième chapitre est plus centré sur Katerina et le troisième se rapprochera de Gellert. _

_Un petit mot à mes reviewers anonymes : Si des remarques particulières sont faites sur mes chapitres, je réponds directement sur le chapitre où vous avez reviewé, en général dans la semaine, mais je les effacerai après vu que ce n'est pas vraiment autorisé. Pour tout ceux qui m'encouragent, je vous dis un grand merci!  
_

* * *

**Le deuxième filament : Katerina**

_Mozart- Piano concert n°23 Andante (thème musical de Katerina)_

* * *

Katerina s'était assise parmi les autres. Et quand les professeurs de Poudlard et Beaubâton avaient encouragé leur s élèves à se fondre parmi les autres alors il s'était approché de sa table et s'était glissé avec délicatesse entre deux élèves, juste en face d'elle.

Et le festin avait pût commencer.

Apparemment, elle ne savait pas qui il était car si ses yeux glissait sur les nouveaux venus avec curiosité, elle ne s'arrêta pas particulièrement sur lui. Après tout, lui, l'avait déjà vue en photo dans le petit mensuel du sorcier-philosophe. Il se servit une part assez imposante d'un appétissant goulasch de poulain et se mit à manger proprement, à petites bouchées, tout en observant la jeune fille de sous ces cils.

Elle était très grande pour une femme. Et plutôt massive, mais d'une massivité bien équilibrée et harmonieuse. Elle avait un dos très droit, une poitrine plantureuse, la taille marquée et les hanches larges. Les cuisses étaient légèrement trop épaisses mais leur longueur compensait leur tour.

Katerina ressemblait à une plante gorgée de sève qui s'épanouirait vers le soleil. Et celui qui aurait dit que son anatomie manquait de féminité n'y connaitrait juste rien. Mais Albus n'y connaissait rien et cela ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs pas. Il s'attarda tout de même sur le visage. Parce qu'un visage c'est un langage. Il faut savoir le décoder pour mieux savoir à qui l'on a affaire.

Il étudia le beau visage rond à la mâchoire dure. Le regard très sombre accentué par les sourcils épais et tracé sans bavure, comme au pinceau. Le nez petit et doux. La bouche grave, souvent close, et quand elle finissait par sourire alors les lèvres se relevaient sur les dents fortes, sur lesquels revenait un petit bout de canine un petit peu tordu qui lui donnait un sourire plus personnel. Moins parfait. Plus charmant.

Les cheveux bruns très sombres, sans doute très longs, s'enroulaient en nattes épaisses et brillantes autour de son crâne. La coiffure était absolument impeccable, comme sortie d'un roman de Jane Austen.

Elle mangeait avec calme une sorte de gibier que ses petites canines tordues venaient déchirer sans aucune pitié. Et toutes les trois gorgées, elle prenait une petite lampée d'un liquide liquoreux qu'Albus avait identifié comme un hypocras traditionnel.

Elle sembla finalement réaliser l'intérêt qu'Albus semblait lui porter et s'arrêta de manger pour le regarder. Il fit de même en souriant un peu. Elle finit par sourire aussi. Juste de quoi découvrir sa canine, avant de se détourner et d'engager la conversation avec son voisin de droite, un élève de Beaubâton qui semblait complètement perdu.

De cette façon, elle continua de l'ignorer pendant tout le reste du repas mais Albus ne s'en formalisa pas. Maintenant il était sûr qu'elle avait deviné qui il était. Quand le dîner se termina, elle ne lui avait toujours rien dit, et elle finit par se tourner studieusement vers la table des professeurs dès que son directeur se leva et fit tinter sa baguette contre un verre en cristal.

-Cherrr invités, il est déjà tard et vous avez dût fairrre un long voyage afin de venirrr jusqu'à nous. Je ne m'éterrrniserrrai pas. Tous les parrrticipants qui sont ici ont déjà eu l'occasion de voirrr un tourrrnois des trrrois sorcier j'espèrrre(Il ne vit pas Abraxas Malefoy grimacer car en vérité il était le seul élève en provenance de Poudlard assez jeune pour n'en avoir jamais vu). Carrr il est bon mes enfants d'avoirr été de l'autrrre coté de la barièrre avant d'aller au devant des éprrreuves qui vous attendent. Je vous rrrappelle le fonctionnement de cette éprrreuve : trrrois tâches vont êtrrre demandés au champion de chaque école. Champion que désignerrra la coup de feu !

Et ce disant, il leva le bras et la coupe qui était dissimulée sous un sorte de tissus apparût aux yeux de tous. Aussitôt une flamme de couleur verte en émergea et un murmure parcourût l'assemblée.

Albus la regarda avec curiosité. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait l'occasion de la voir et c'était à n'en pas douter de la belle magie. L'artisan qui avait creusé le gobelet ne devait pas être d'une immense habileté mais sans doute un grand érudit car le choix du bois n'avait pas dût être un hasard pour absorber ainsi le sortilège de la flamme.

Et s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait pût lire dans l'histoire de Poudlard, ce furent les trois directeurs qui avaient organisé le tout premier tournoi qui avaient scellés le contrat magique qui était la cause de cette flamme verte. Oh non, le choix du bois n'était pas un hasard pour pouvoir retenir un sortilège qui continuait à agir au-delà de la mort de ses enchanteurs.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que disait le directeur Drowski. Il connaissait les règles du tournoi et dans le fond, il n'envisageait pas sérieusement d'y participer. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de choses à faire entre ses nombreuses correspondances et les aspics qui arriveraient en fin d'année.

La voix de Drowski résonna tout de même dans l'oreille d'Albus, au moment où il lui semblait dire quelque chose d'intéressant :

-Maintenant, venons-en à la façon dont vont pouvoirrr s'installer nos invités. Nous avons finalement décidé de vous mêler le plus étrroitement possible avec nos étudiants. Vous serez donc répartis comme eux et mélangés dans nos multiples maisons. Comme vous le verrrez, il n'y a pas ici de choipeaux magique, comme à Poudlard, ni de pernouflettes à troisième œil comme chez nos amis de Beaubâtons. Pour savoirrr si vous êtes acceptés, il vous suffirrra de voir si la maison accepte de vous laisser entrer, tout simplement. Bien, ce que je vous prrropose, c'est que chacun des élèves invités se mette en duo avec un élève de Durrrmstrrang qui le conduirrra aux trrrois porrrtes !

Attentif cette fois, Albus jeta un coup d'œil vers Katerina qui enfin leva les yeux vers lui. Quand l'élève avec qui elle avait entamé la conversation lui demanda de le mener aux dortoirs, elle secoua doucement la tête en disant précisant qu'elle avait déjà réservé sa faveur à quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

Les assiettes étaient à présent vides et bien léchées. Les directeurs leurs souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, certains avec plus de bonhomie que d'autres. Tout doucement les élèves se mirent à quitter le grand Hall et à rentrer à l'intérieur même du château. Quand presque tous les élèves furent partit, Katerina se leva enfin, entraînant mécaniquement Albus dans son sillage.

La jupe longue et lourde qui constituait l'uniforme des filles de Durmstrang lui battait les jambes lorsqu'elle marchait. Il regardait son dos droit tandis qu'elle finissait par se tourner vers lui :

-Je savais que tu viendrais Albus.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient dans le noir. Il lui donna galamment le bras et elle l'accepta. Ils marchèrent ensemble tout en se réjouissant du regard des autres sur leurs hautes silhouettes droites et élégantes. Elle l'entraina dans un escalier qui montait en colimaçon sur les remparts. La citadelle de Durmstrang était à moitié composée de souterrains creusés à même la lave et à moitié d'une sorte de fort brut et crénelé qui n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Une fois en haut de la citadelle, Albus entendit le souffle du vent sur la mer et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient contre la façade nord. Ils redescendirent par un autre escalier. Droit cette fois, dont les marches étaient très glissantes, comme polies par des milliards d'années de pieds d'élèves tapant dessus.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un grand couloir qui se terminait par trois portes. Katerina laissa le temps à Albus de les examiner. La porte centrale était fermée par deux grandes herses de fer semblables à de grandes mâchoires. La porte de droite était ouverte et donnait sur un grand couloir d'où sortait une étrange lumière argentée et changeante. Enfin la dernière semblait fermée par un imposant nœud de racines.

-Les élèves de Durmstrang , commença Katerina, sont répartis à leur arrivée parmi trois maisons et demi.

Albus leva les sourcils en entendant trois et demi. Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

-Les trois maisons principales sont devant toi…

Elle montra la porte de droite puis déplaça son doigt en fonction de ses paroles :

-Les Havres-pluies sont la première maison et la plus récente puisqu'elle n'a été rajoutée à l'école qu'en 1633, c'est-à-dire presque mille ans après la fondation de l'école. A coté, (Elle montra du doigt la porte de fer) se trouve Mâche-ferraille, la maison où j'ai été répartie et enfin (Son nez pointa vers le nœud de racine) Bois-renard, la plus vieille maison de Durmstrang.

-Votre directeur a dit que c'était la maison qui décidait de nous laisser entrer ou pas. Qu'est ce qui fait qu'on est choisit par une de ces maisons ? Est-ce que comme à Poudlard, on est choisit en fonction de certaines qualités, ou bien des aptitudes précises ?

Elle lui sourit de son regard froid :

-Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais su… Les maisons choisissent, c'est tout. Et encore une chose, Albus. Il n'existe pas de compétitivité entre les différentes maisons de Durmstrang… Tout simplement car…

Il y eu un « BANG » retentissant et un élève en pyjama se retrouva soudainement au milieu du couloir, empêtré dans des draps et avec toutes ces affaires en pagailles autour de lui. Katerina termina calmement sa phrase sans y faire attention :

-… Les maisons ont des caractères changeant et si un élève ne leur plait plus, elles peuvent tout simplement l'expulser du jour au lendemain. L'élève devra alors trouver une autre maison. Le plus vite possible, ou sinon il devra aller au « trou » jusqu'à ce qu'une des maisons accepte de le reprendre.

-Le trou, c'est votre demi-maison?

-C'est ce que je sous-entendais par là. Mais le trou n'est qu'une sorte de salle d'attente, en réalité ce n'est pas une maison.

-Et que se passe t-il si l'élève reste dans le trou et ne trouve pas de maison ?

-Il finit par être renvoyé chez lui. Quand ils arrivent au trou, les élèves reçoivent un sablier qui leur indique le temps qu'ils ont pour se montrer digne d'une maison. Pour certain, ça peut-être un mois, pour d'autres, seulement une poignée de minutes. Et nul ne sait quels sont les critères qui définissent le temps qui nous est donné.

Albus la contempla avec une légère expression de dégoût sur le visage :

-Il y a quelque chose de barbare là-dedans, non ? Les élèves devraient avoir un minimum de sécurité.

Mais Katerian répliqua :

-Plus loin au nord dans ce pays, les parents moldus déposent leur bébé dans la neige durant toute une nuit. Et cette nuit décidera si l'enfant pourra vivre ou mourir. Je ne sais pas comment on s'occupe de vous à Poudlard. Mais les élèves de Durmstrang ne sont pas des enfants. Nous sommes des adultes en devenir et nous n'avons pas peur. D'ailleurs, seul quatre élèves ont été renvoyés depuis cinquante ans. En attendant, il est temps pour toi de te choisir une maison.

Les yeux d'Albus étincelèrent avec défi :

-Une dernière question encore ? Est-il possible que les portes de plusieurs maisons te soient ouvertes dès le départ.

-C'est possible oui, mais quand tu passes la porte de l'une d'entre elle, alors les autres possibilités disparaissent.

Katerina sourit alors et fit un pas en arrière. Alors qu'elle reculait, les grandes dents de fer de Mâche ferraille s'ouvrirent grand pour la laisser passer. Albus fit seulement un pas en avant pour la suivre et les mâchoires se refermèrent d'un coup sec. Séparant les deux jeunes gens par une longue série de dents acérées. De l'autre coté, Katerina laissa sortir un long rire orgueilleux :

-Et bien non, ce ne sera pas celle-ci… Laquelle alors ?

Vexé dans son amour propre, Albus recula. Alors quoi ? Les lianes très serrées ou la lumière d'argent des Havres-pluie ? Instinctivement, il se tourna vers la porte lumineuse. Mais au moment où il s'était enfin décidé à la franchir. Il entendit un bruit de plante qui se froisse derrière lui. Il tourna à demi le visage vers la troisième porte. Les lianes s'étaient détendues et l'une d'entre elles avait rampé vers lui jusqu'à légèrement s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. A travers les épaisses racines, Albus eu l'impression de voir un visage qui le regardait. Et ce visage avait quelque chose de relativement inhumain. Comme… Un masque peint… Troublé, le jeune sorcier changea soudain de direction. Les végétaux s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le passage. Le sol semblait marron et épais. Quand il posa son premier pied dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune de bois-renard, Albus s'enfonça dans ce qui paraissait être un épais tapis de feuilles mortes.

* * *

Il émanait de la salle commune de Bois-renard comme un silence entendu, appuyé par la douceur de la lumière.

Le couloir débouchait sur une petite placette ronde où poussaient quelques arbres vêtus de roux, en dessous d'un dôme de verre. Au milieu de la placette se dressait la statue d'un renard assis qui portait un masque de sorcier souriant. Albus remarqua avec un certain malaise que le « visage » du renard ressemblait au personnage qu'il avait crût apercevoir entre les racines, un instant plus tôt.

Autour de la place, des élèves en uniforme rouge étaient assis sur des bancs ou autour de tables. Albus remarqua deux élèves aux cheveux d'un blond cendré qui jouaient aux échecs sorcier.

Vu l'impassibilité de leur regard et la froideur avec laquelle ils bougeaient les pièces, ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, sans doute étaient-ils frères, car ils avaient la même bouche très charnue et de semblables yeux bruns clairs. Le plus vieux avait les cheveux longs noués en catogan lisse et portait une insigne de préfet-en-chef. Finalement, se sentant observé, il finit par lever son regard couleur rouille vers Albus et celui-ci sentit l'ensemble de sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule tandis qu'un long frisson remontait sa colonne. Ca ne pouvait être que…

Il entendit une voix calme à coté de lui :

-Toi aussi tu as une sensation bizarre ? Ils ont du sang de vélane, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Albus s'arracha au regard étrange du garçon pour regarder celui qui s'était adressé à lui. C'était un sorcier d'à peu près son âge, qui portait l'uniforme bleu ciel de Beaubâton. Malheureusement pour lui, il était relativement laid, avec des oreilles décollées et de grandes incisives qui lui donnaient l'air idiot.

Il redressa doucement sur son nez de discrètes lunettes rondes. Albus remarqua que ses ongles étaient coupés impeccablement. Son uniforme sentait la lessive et sa peau le savon. Malgré son visage ingrat, le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose de plutôt agréable. Le Griffondor répondit calmement :

-Ca ne fait aucun doute. Sans doute leur père ou leur mère, l'influence semble très évidente.

Finalement le plus jeune se retourna et les deux étrangers réalisèrent qu'ils s'agissaient d'une jeune fille aux cheveux très courts.

-On devrait leur demander où est-ce qu'on peut trouver les dortoirs.

Comme s'il les avait entendus, l'ainé, qui continuait de les fixer, indiqua un escalier du doigt avant de retourner à sa partie. Le voisin d'Albus eu un rire léger :

-La chaleur n'a pas l'air d'être leur fort.

La remarque n'avait rien de dégradant dans sa bouche. Il haussa l'épaule négligemment et sourit avec sympathie à Dumbledore qui répondit calmement :

-Non, en effet. On va devoir se débrouiller mais ça ne devrait pas poser de vrai souci.

Les dortoirs des garçons étaient juste en bas des escaliers répartis en chambrées de quatre ou cinq pensionnaires. C'était une pièce agréable, tapissée de bois avec de grands lits en bois et des couvertures en patchwork. Un vieux poêle avec une bouilloire un peu ébréchée était posée dans un coin.

Albus constata avec plaisir qu'il était dans la même chambre que le garçon qu'il venait de croiser. Celui-ci semblait d'agréable compagnie. Calme et soigné. Il s'installa dans le lit à coté du sien où avaient déjà été posées toutes ses affaires. Liselotte ébouriffa ses plumes et lui tourna le dos et il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de miamhiboux aujourd'hui. C'était d'autant plus urgent que la chouette louchait dangereusement sur le gros crapaud doré de son voisin.

Il se dépêcha de sortir les biscuits de sa valise car le crapaud venait en croassant d'expulser une quantité impressionnante de bulles vertes à l'aspect hautement toxique.

Les autres élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés –Ou bien, s'il en jugeait les valises ouvertes, étaient déjà ressortis pour explorer leur nouvelle maison-. Albus finit par s'allonger sur son matelas. L'autre avait finit de ranger sa valise sous son lit et s'assit sur son propre sommier avant de lui tendre la main en exposant ses dents trop grandes dans un immense sourire :

-Au fait, je suis Ernest Londubat. En septième année à Beaubâton et féroce concurrent à la coupe des trois sorciers !

* * *

Accompagné de Londubat, Albus finit par trouver la salle de potion. La pièce était déjà assez pleine alors il se glissa avec son condisciple aux dernières places qui lui paraissait acceptables : au deuxième rang, contre le mur.

Katerina était assise au premier rang, à l'exact opposé, assise studieusement à coté du garçon blond qui chantait faux. Les yeux baissés, elle taillait sa plume à l'aide de son couteau d'argent. En sentant ses yeux sur elle, elle se retourna et lui adressa un long regard de ses yeux sombre avant de faire un sourire froid qui était sans doute pour elle l'équivalent d'un bonjour. En quelques gestes, elle plia un origami de papier qu'elle envoya à Albus en lui soufflant négligemment sur les ailes. Ce fut Londubat qui attrapa l'oiseau et le présenta à Albus :

-Tu la connais ? Son visage me dit quelque chose…

Le Gryffondor répondit à mi-mot tout en dépliant l'oiseau d'origami :

-On travaille ensemble sur un projet depuis quelques temps. Elle a déjà écrit plusieurs articles dans des magasines spécialisés.

Albus ouvrit le papier. Quelques mots étaient tracés joliment à l'encre verte :

Attends-moi à la fin du cours. On discutera du projet.

Londubat lui lança un rire gentiment amusé mais néanmoins admiratif:

-**Des magasines spécialisés ? **Mon Dieu, êtes vous vraiment de simples étudiants ?

Mais il se tût car le professeur de potion était entré.

Le professeur Pierredecou était une vieille dame osseuse tirée à quatre épingles et aux longs ongles vernis de rouge. Sans s'embarrasser d'un bonjour ou de n'importe quel élément préliminaire au cours, elle énonça d'un ton d'où sortait une ironie sous-jacente :

-Sortez votre manuel et ouvrez –le page 33. Ce sera déjà une victoire si vous y arrivez tous. Mon Dieu Footspot, c'est le manuel de l'année dernière que vous avez là … Allez en chercher un autre dans la réserve… Bien. Oui, oui, dépêchez-vous… Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparez le filtre d'affabulation. Qui peut me dire à quoi sert la potion d'affabulation ?

La salle remua mollement et confusément pendant que les élèves se lançaient des regards effarouchés. Albus connaissait la réponse et d'après son air assuré, Londubat aussi. Mais il pensait qu'il n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de se mettre en avant au premier cours de Durmstrang sans connaître les manières de la maison. Devant eux, Katerina écrivait élégamment le titre du cours sur son parchemin. Le beau garçon blond assis indolemment à coté d'elle finit par lever la main. Le professeur Pierredecou l'interrogea :

-Oui, Monsieur Grindelwald. Et tenez-vous correctement sur votre chaise.

Il répondit avec un air angélique où pointait un sourire goguenard :

-Ca vous force à ne raconter que des conneries professeur.

-Exact, petit insolent. La potion d'affabulation empêche celui qui l'a prit de dire la vérité, chacune de ses paroles distille les mensonges les plus fins ou les plus maladroits en fonction de l'intellect de la personne. Quand à vous, Mr Grindelwald, si je vous reprends à dire des grossièretés pendant mon cours, la dérogation du directeur Drowski n'y fera rien, je vous mettrai dehors.

Dès que le professeur eu le dos tourné, Katerina lança un regard méprisant à son voisin de table qui répondit par un sourire en lui pinçant le bras. La jeune femme ne réagit pas mais quand le garçon enleva ses doigts, la blessure sur le bras saignotait. Albus se demanda pourquoi le garçon avait besoin d'une dérogation pour venir en cours de potion. Puis il se reprit, attacha soigneusement son catogan roux avant de regarder la liste des ingrédients nécessaires pour fabriquer la potion d'affabulation.

Il alluma soigneusement le feu sous son chaudron et y versa la dose parfaite de sève de mandragore avant d'y disséminer une dizaine de glousses préalablement écrasées. Le professeur commença à faire des rondes et observa son travail d'un air approbateur avant de courir à l'autre bout de la salle pour évacuer le contenu d'un chaudron qui s'était mit à insulter copieusement son propriétaire :

-Disparaît de ma vue! Bouse de dragon ! Tartignole décérébré ! Sac à brigobulle ! Ver à fli…

Le professeur vida le contenu du chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique :

-Ca suffit Miss Davis, plus de potion pour vous aujourd'hui.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, de beaucoup de transpiration, d'une explosion non voulue accompagnée de sourcils brûlés et de beaucoup de soupirs, le professeur Pierredecou annonça que le temps impartit touchait à sa fin. Avec un reniflement soupçonneux elle arpenta les paillasses de ses élèves en commentant les différentes mixtures qui lui étaient présentées :

-Pas mal Londubat. Mr Peterson, je crains malheureusement que vous n'ayez rien à faire dans ce cours… Grindelwald, travail impeccable et gueule insolente comme toujours, Miss Svantovit…

Elle continua jusqu'à la table de Albus et s'arrêta. Elle tira un bout de langue, renifla la potion à l'aide d'une spatule. Puis, elle en versa dans un flacon qu'elle secoua –le liquide bleuté prit une intense couleur dorée- avant d'ajouter, presque avec regret:

-Un travail parfait Monsieur Dumbledore… Votre potion est… Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu son pareil. Vous avez un nouveau rival, monsieur Grindelwald.

Le garçon blond éclata de rire et repoussa une mèche de cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille :

-Je ne crois pas professeur, ce n'était sans doute qu'un coup de chance.

Néanmoins, ses grands yeux bruns se plissèrent et il observa Dumbledore d'un air intrigué.

Quand Dumbledore eut finit de ranger ses affaires, il rejoignit Katerina qui l'attendait devant la porte, seule. Le garçon blond avait disparût.

-Félicitation, je ne te savais pas un as en potion, Albus.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose. J'avais déjà étudié cette potion de mon coté et j'avais remarqué qu'elle pouvait être encore améliorée.

La jeune femme lui jeta un œil appréciateur avant de poursuivre :

-Le professeur Drowski m'a laissé l'opportunité d'utiliser une des salles des cachots pour faire nos expériences. Que dirais-tu de nous retrouver tous les mardis soirs après le cours de magie noire pour avancer dans notre projet ?

-Ca me parait être une bonne idée mais est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas essayer de se retrouver au moins deux fois par semaine ?

Katerina sembla un peu surprise :

-Bien sûr, ce serait idéal, mais nous avons nos aspics à préparer. S'il n'y avait que ça, ce serait sans importance, mais cela sera à discuter une fois que la coupe de feu aura choisit ses champions.

Albus la regarda avec intérêt :

-Tu te présentes au tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, elle le fixa avec surprise :

-Toi, tu ne te présentes pas ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je ne crois pas… C'est un tournoi dangereux et je n'ai pas envie de mourir ou de finir handicapé avant d'avoir finit les recherches que j'ai entrepris.

Il y eu un silence un peu pesant, puis Katerina lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de répliquer :

-Quand j'étais en première année, je suis venue à Poudlard pour assister à mon premier tournoi. Ce qu'on dit de ta maison est qu'elle est celle du courage. Mais il arrive que votre Choixpeau puisse se tromper, pas vrai ?

Et dans un froissement de tissus rouge, elle disparût.

Albus resta pétrifié. Elle venait clairement de le traiter de lâche ? C'était d'autant plus douloureux qu'il avait de l'admiration pour elle. Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule pour se rendre en sortilège avec dans la bouche un goût amer.

* * *

Le cours de magie noire se déroulait dans les sous-sols du château et les parois de la salle, tout comme la partie basse de l'école de magie, était taillée à même cette matière noire qui semblait bruisser et respirer d'elle-même.

Albus s'était installé entre Ernest et Augusta et tous les trois étaient légèrement inquiets à l'idée de ce que pouvait donner ce cours. Le professeur Prince était debout devant eux, une main derrière le dos et l'autre sur une canne qui semblait là plus pour le soutenir que pour décorer.

Il était très jeune, une petite trentaine, maigre, le teint cireux, le nez crochu. Ses cheveux châtains étaient un peu trop longs et il avait de pénétrants yeux verts qui vous fixaient par en dessous.

-Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de me rencontrer, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon cours… Je vous rappelle en l'occurrence que ce cours d'apprentissage de la magie noire n'a pas pour but de faire de vous les nouveaux mages noirs de ce siècle… Je crains malheureusement que le jour où vous vous retrouverez en position de défendre votre famille contre des sorciers prêt à utiliser des impardonnables, un simple stupéfix ne puisse pas suffire.

Il avait une voix très douce, presque un murmure. Cependant, il régnait dans la salle un silence si absolu que nul n'avait de mal à l'entendre. Albus jeta un regard autour de lui et remarqua que Katerina était là aussi. Elle était assise tout au fond, seule. Elle n'avait pas sortit ses affaires et regardait fixement le professeur en lui jetant un regard noir de sous ses sourcils épais.

-La leçon d'aujourd'hui traitera de l'art subtil de la legilimancie. Sortez vos manuel à la page 137 et que chacun aille chercher dans la réserve une cage contenant un lutin de Cornouaille, ce ne sont pas des créatures très complexes et vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à vous infiltrer dans leurs esprits. Mais méfiez vous et tenez la cage par l'anse supérieure car ils mordent !

Tandis que les élèves se levaient, Augusta lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il parait que c'est un ancien aurore. On dit qu'il a subit de telles horreurs durant ses multiples chasses qu'il n'a pas pût continuer. En tout cas, on ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne sait pas de quoi il parle…

Albus acquiesça doucement. C'était donc pour cela. La cane. Il rejoignit ses amis après avoir choisit un lutin particulièrement teigneux qui dévora son crayon de papier quand il le passa entre les barreaux.

C'était agréable de pouvoir être avec Augusta en cours, ils avaient toujours étés en bons termes à Poudlard. Elle avait été choisit par les Havres-pluie, de même que le jeune Abraxas Malefoy. Ils avaient néanmoins plusieurs cours en commun et pouvaient manger ensemble, il n'y avait pas de discrimination entre les maisons à Durmstrang. Les seules vraies différences entre les maisons étaient plutôt pédagogiques. Les devoirs ou les méthodes de travail étaient différents.

Albus écouta les explications données par le professeur avec attention, bien que celui-ci fût légèrement distrait quand il réalisa que Katerina ne s'était pas levée de la chaise et qu'elle n'était pas allée chercher de lutin. Et bientôt il n'y pensa plus. Il leva sa baguette et darda son regard dans celui de la petite créature bleue qui s'agitait dans sa cage. Il brandit sa baguette et murmura :

-Legiliment…

Ce fut comme si il venait de plonger dans un lac gelé. Des images et des sensations remontèrent dans son esprit. Des hautes herbes qui sentaient fort la tourbe. La sensation rugueuse des pierres contre ses pieds nus. Le goût du sang et de la chair crue contre sa langue. Il s'abandonna à la sensation d'être cet être simple et sauvage. Quand il revint à lui, il se félicita d'être en réalité un sorcier extrêmement brillant capable de contrôler ses instincts les plus profonds.

* * *

-Ca y est, dit Ernest, le teint rouge d'excitation. Je vais le faire.

Le trio était assis à une table dans le grand hall et se servait copieusement en salade de poulet froid et en jus de citrouille. Augusta leva les yeux vers lui pour savoir de quoi il parlait mais elle comprit avant de lui avoir demandé quoi que ce soit. Le garçon tenait un bout de papier sur lequel son nom était noté. Nerveusement, il se leva pour aller mettre son nom dans la coupe. Quand, il se fût un peu éloigné, Augusta glissa à Albus :

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit français. Il n'a pas d'accent du tout. Et son anglais est irréprochable. Je me demande ce qu'il peut faire à Beaubâton…

Albus la regarda aimablement :

-C'est une excellente école… Et le niveau est très haut.

La jeune fille roula des yeux et remit droit son château de sorcière sur lequel son canari dormait :

-Bon niveau ou pas… Ce sont des français… Pas vraiment comme nous. Ils sont … Ils sont _français_…

Albus sourit tout en sirotant son verre, il ajouta :

-En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de nous. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Je le trouve intelligent et sympathique.

-Oh, moi aussi, ajouta t-elle en se refrognant.

A ce moment, Katerina s'approcha de leur table :

-Je peux m'assoir?

Albus acquiesça tout en gardant le visage impassible et Augusta se renfrogna davantage. Aucun des deux n'avait digéré l'insulte voilée sur la prétendue lâcheté d'Albus. Mais Katerina semblait s'en moquer, elle piocha un fruit dans une coupe et croqua dedans tout en jetant un œil du coté de la coupe.

Ernest s'en était approché mais un grand bruit le fit reculer. Les portes du grand hall avaient été ouvertes un peu brusquement, laissant la place au jeune Grindelwald qui avait délaissé son uniforme pour un gilet d'argent brodé de turquoises, passé sur une chemise blanche aux manches amples.

Le sourire vainqueur, il traversa le hall d'un pas conquérant en direction de la coupe de feu sous les acclamations enthousiastes de certains de ses camarades. Il leva le bras pour les faire taire, bon prince, et ses pieds effectuèrent un pas de danse.

Katerina leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « gamin idiot » entre ses dents tandis que Gellert déposait son nom dans la coupe dont la flamme s'embrasa violement, alors qu'elle n'avait que faiblement réagit au contact des autres concurrents. Son action fut saluée d'une vague d'applaudissements.

Le garçon blond parcourût la salle des yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur leur table. L'espace d'un instant, Albus cessa de mâcher tandis que le jeune homme s'approchait de leur table avec un petit air suffisant sur le visage. Il vint ronronner dans l'oreille de Katerina :

-Alors Kat', tu penses toujours que ce sera toi la championne de Durmstrang ? Quand tu as mis ton nom ce matin, je ne crois même pas que la flamme ait vacillée ?

Il fit courir son doigt sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme et celle-ci l'éloigna d'une pichenette, comme on le ferait d'un insecte trop insistant et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Le garçon piocha une pomme bien rouge dans la coupe de fruit et s'éloigna en la croquant de ses belles dents blanches.

-Non mais il pue ce type ! Commenta simplement Augusta en fronçant les sourcils.

Albus ne commenta rien. Il sentit le regard de Gellert Grindelwald peser sur lui un instant, plein de curiosité. Celui de Katerina également. Il se demanda si tous les élèves de Durmstrang étaient comme ça. S'ils avaient tous, cette lueur sombre au fond des yeux. Une boule lui noua les entrailles.

-Je vais le faire. Dit-il simplement.

Elles comprirent immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire. Katerina découvrit sa canine dans un sourire féroce et Augusta le fusilla d'un regard atterré qui voulait dire « Non mais tu la laisses te manipuler comme ça ! ». Mais c'était inexplicable. Il en avait envie soudain. De se confronter à tous ces sorciers brillants et de triompher d'eux. Son orgueil avait été bafoué. Ses yeux bleus étincelèrent et le regard qu'il porta sur Katerina n'était plus _aimable_ mais froid et métallique.

Il sortit sa plume de son sac et comme il n'avait plus de parchemin, il écrivit son nom sur un morceau de serviette en papier qu'il déchira. Ernest revenait vers eux après avoir déposé son nom sans avoir eu besoin de faire le malin comme certains.

Albus se leva et la boule qu'il avait au ventre remonta dans sa gorge. De loin, il vit le jeune Abraxas Malefoy qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement de la tête.

Quand il déposa le bout de papier dans la coupe, elle ne frémit même pas. Légèrement déçu, il chercha du regard le garçon blond, mais ne le trouva pas.

* * *

_Chapitre finit. Maintenant mes personnages principaux sont à peu près tous posés, et je pense m'aventurer tranquillement dans la psyché de chacun. Tout en continuant à suivre la trame du tournoi._

_Un mot sur Katerina : Etrangement, bien qu'il y en ait d'autres, je la considère comme mon seul véritable OC. Pour ceux qui auraient lu ma fic death note. Katerina est clairement l'alter ego de Somni. Elles ne se ressemblent pas physiquement mais ce sont des femmes puissantes, avec un fort potentiel de séduction. Néanmoins, elles n'ont pas de rôles d'amoureuses vis-à-vis des personnages principaux. _

_Ce sont des femmes magiques qui poussent les protagonistes à changer. _

_Et pour son physique je me suis inspirée de l'actrice qui joue Frida Khalo (dans le film sur Frida Khalo…) mais avec un visage plus pâle. Attention, j'ai du mal avec les photos d'elle, son visage a l'air assez dur, elle est plus intéressante en mouvement :D. Ainsi que le personnage de Dina dans « le livre de Dina » (Adapté en film sous le nom « I am Dina »)._

_Fondamentalement, je trouve que Augusta est plus attach(i)ante, mais elle n'a pas de rôle aussi fort symboliquement._

_Voilou voilou, je vous retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! _


	4. Gellert

**Disclaimer :** Tous les éléments qui sont des références directs au chef d'œuvre de J.K. Rolling n'est pas à moi.

**Un mot pour commencer :**

_Bonjour bonjour, alors je vais commencer par mes habituelles excuses pour mon retard ^^. D'abord je commencerai par dire que la varicelle, vaut mieux l'avoir enfant. Que les vacances c'est bien pour écrire, mais seulement si on est là. Et que les retours de vac, c'est bien pour écrire aussi, mais pas quand on a une rate à aller faire opérer en urgence ainsi qu'une autre qui débarque. Ca fait beaucoup de bazar. _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre__. _

_Je remercie avec chaleur les gens qui ont prit la peine et le temps de m'écrire un mot, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur._

_Cette fois je vais prendre le temps de poster des images sur deviant art même si je me sens frustrée car après avoir dessinée dix fois Katerina, j'ai trouvé un mannequin qui a juste parfaitement la gueule que je lui imaginait (J'ai trouvé ça dans mes magasines ultra intellectuels pour aller à la plage B) ). Haaaa j'aime sa peau blanche, ses pommettes hautes et osseuses, ses sourcils épais et noir, sa bouche boudeuse ! Bref la fille s'appelle : Myf Shepherd. En fait après vérification elle est pas aussi cool sur toutes ses photos et j'ai pas trouvé la série qui m'avait fait craquer. BREF, troisième photo de la gallerie google quand on tape: myf shepherd by yossi michaeli. avec le turban. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Gellert**

_Vole le chagrin des oiseaux- Emily Loiseau (Thème de Gellert)_

* * *

Il marchait en direction de la bibliothèque, ses livres serrés contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était légèrement plus négligé que d'habitude. Des mèches de cheveux auburn sortaient de son catogan pour se glisser sur ses yeux. La chemise sortait du pantalon et la cravate était dénouée. Et en plus de ça, il s'était perdu et c'est à peine s'il l'avait réalisé.

Ce n'est qu'en passant pour la deuxième fois devant le portrait d'une sorcière hautaine dont le nez crochu était surmonté d'une double verrue qu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout où il allait. A partir de là, en hésitant, il finit par choisir un escalier qui montait à pic dans la direction opposée.

Albus soupira et remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Pour être parfaitement honnête, il avait du mal à savoir où il en était. Sa candidature au tournoi des trois sorciers avait été une épouvantable erreur. Maintenant il ne lui restait que deux solutions possibles, toutes les deux désagréable à leur façon. Soit il n'était pas choisit en tant que champion et son orgueil en prendrait un coup. Dans le cas contraire, s'il était choisit comme champion de Poudlard, est-ce que cela ne se mettrait pas en travers de tous les projets qu'il avait mit en place pour cette année?

Et il y avait autre chose. Un léger frisson parcourût sa nuque. Avait-il peur ? Dans la longue histoire des tournois des trois sorciers, il était déjà arrivé que des élèves meurent. Il ne croyait pas sérieusement que cela pourrait lui arriver mais… Se ridiculiser ? Oh! être la risée de tous. Il se souvint avec amertume de son arrivée à Poudlard. Un pli déforma sa bouche et rendit son visage plus laid.

Il se souvint comme il avait dû faire de son mieux pour rester droit et digne après s'être assit à la table des Griffondors, quand un Serpentard de cinquième année l'avait apostrophé pour lui demander ce que ça faisait d'avoir un père à Azkaban. Toutes ses années à sourire. A toujours être poli et impeccable sur tous les angles pour pouvoir effacer la bavure, la souillure qui aurait pût l'accompagner.

Mais les gens l'aimaient. Il avait surmonté tout cela, les gens ne le voyaient plus comme le fils de cet homme qui avaient pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur des moldus. Il était l'élève le plus droit, le plus méritant et le plus doué qu'ils avaient eu depuis des siècles. Et tant qu'ils le croiraient alors tout irait bien.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il haït Katerina avant de se reprendre. Il était le seul responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler sa manipulation. C'était lui qui avait été trop faible. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Elle était son égale et pour cela, il ne s'était pas méfié.

La vérité était là, tout comme les élèves qui lui faisaient une cour empressée à Poudlard, lui aussi pouvait être berné de son plein gré –comme le papillon par la lumière- par un esprit brillant. Et il fallait qu'il soit vigilant. Son prestige. L'image de respectabilité qu'il s'était formé aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Il était très attaché à tout cela. Son passeport pour pouvoir devenir quelqu'un.

Soudainement, il déboucha à l'air libre. L'air était remplit d'une forte odeur de sel. Une mer de métal s'étendait à perte de vue et seule quelques albatros venaient briser de leurs cris la lente plainte des vagues. Sur les remparts, il croisa trois filles de Durmstrang. Elles étaient toutes les trois très minces et plutôt jolies. Il reconnut la mi-vélane aux cheveux très courts.

-Excusez-moi ?

La fille se tourna vers lui. Elle avait un visage tout fin et une petite bouche de poupée. En voyant son uniforme, les deux autres lui jetèrent un coup d'œil méprisant. Il leur sourit d'un air extrêmement poli. Une habitude qui paie.

-Excusez-moi ? répéta-t-il mécaniquement, je suis perdu, je cherche la bibliothèque.

La fille le contempla de ses grands yeux marron et comme la première fois, il sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. Elle finit par lui montrer une direction du doigt sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il se dépêcha de les fuir. La mi-vélane le mettait mal à l'aise. Et ce genre de filles avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Elles appartenaient à la catégorie de toutes ses créatures gloussantes qui suivaient Muriel à Poudlard. Mais celles-là ne gloussaient pas. Il trouva ça inquiétant.

Il s'engouffra dans la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué quand il entendit un pas claudiquant qui se rapprochait à intervalle régulier, suivi d'un léger bruit de course.

Il continua à avancer et reconnaissant un chemin plus familier, il bifurqua immédiatement, derrière une armure prise d'une crise de hoquets, juste après avoir aperçu le professeur Prince qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée sans avoir à le croiser. Celui-ci ne fit que quelques pas avant d'entendre les pas du troisième protagoniste le rattraper.

-Professeur Prince !

Dumbledore tourna légèrement le visage, surprit. C'était la voix de Katerina. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était arrêté. Il y avait une sorte d'empressement dans le ton qu'avait utilisé la jeune fille. Un ton un peu impérieux aussi. Que l'on n'utilise pas avec un professeur.

Le claudiquement s'arrêta et la voix de Katerina reprit, mielleuse cette fois. Elle minauda :

-Professeur, j'avoue ne pas tout à fait avoir compris certains points lors de vos derniers cours de legilimencie. Sur le plan éthique, est-il vraiment autorisé d'employer la légilimencie impunément sur un individu sans avoir de dérogation du ministère ?

Albus tendit l'oreille. La jeune fille essayait visiblement de s'attirer les bonnes grâces du professeur de magie noire mais pourquoi ? Pensait-elle qu'il pourrait avoir un lien avec le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Le professeur Prince répondit de sa voix douce et calme :

-… C'est une bonne question Svantovit… Pourquoi ne pas en faire profiter toute la classe au prochain cours ?

-J'avais d'autres questions professeur. .. Je sais que l'occlumentie permet de faire barrage à la légilimencie, mais par exemple, est-il possible de faire croire à un occlumens qu'on le laisse pénétrer sa mémoire et en réalité lui indiquer de faux souvenirs ? Ou seulement laisser une partie de sa mémoire accessible et en bloquer une autre partie ? J'aurais peur d'abuser du temps de mes camarades, monsieur…

Albus écoutait pleinement maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se flatter de connaitre Katerina mais sa voix ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'elle employait habituellement avec lui. Il se sentit honteux une seconde de devoir écouter comme un simple espion, il se mordilla les lèvres et balaya ses à priori. La tricherie avait toujours fait partie du tournoi des trois sorciers, Katerina pensait-elle que le professeur pouvait influencer la décision de la coupe ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps,_ Catrina_… J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Drowski.

La voix du professeur avait quelque chose de las. Mais tout de suite la jeune fille riposta, avec espoir :

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit dans l'immédiat professeur. Je pourrais passer dans votre bureau dans la semaine, ça ne me dérange pas. N'importe quand sauf les mardis, je…

Mais le professeur lui coupa la parole :

-Miss Svantovit. Je pense que vous en savez bien suffisamment au sujet de la légilimencie pour vous passer de moi. Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur vos aspics et si vraiment le sujet vous passionne, je vous conseille l'excellent : « Suivre et connaitre son ennemi » de Flaberneau Ombrilic.

L'armure derrière laquelle Albus s'était dissimulée émit quelques hoquets sonores qui ne firent que plonger les protagonistes dans un silence plus pesant. Albus risqua un œil. Dos à lui, les cheveux nattés en lourd chignon, Katerina avait l'air furieux. Les ailes de son nez étaient livides et ses yeux cerclés de noirs étaient un puit d'encre glacé.

Le professeur avait recommencé à s'éloigner, s'appuyant de sa canne à pommeau d'ébène. Puis au bout de quelque secondes, il s'arrêta et ajouta de sa voix calme et douce :

-A propos, Miss Svantovit, je tenais à vous préciser que la prochaine fois où vous ne participerez pas aux travaux pratiques en magie noire, ce ne sera pas la peine de remettre les pieds dans mon cours.

Puis il repartit en claudiquant. Katerina n'avait pas bougée, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle appela une dernière fois :

-Professeur !

Mais seul un léger écho lui répondit. De rage, elle donna un coup de pied dans une commode qui riposta en lui écrasant les orteils. Frustrée, elle partit furibonde dans l'autre sens, dans le flot de sa longue jupe rouge et sur ses petites bottines à boutons. Albus resserra ses livres contre lui, assez perplexe sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'un pas rapide il rejoignit rapidement la bibliothèque.

* * *

Il y avait dans cette pièce quelque chose qui tenait du dortoir des Serpentard mais Albus ne pouvait pas le savoir. La bibliothèque de Durmstrang trouvait refuge en partie dans le roc et l'autre partie sous la mer, diffusant une lueur froide et sinistre sur ses ouvrages. On dit que la lumière du soleil jaunit les feuilles et vieillit les parchemins. Ceux de cette bibliothèque ne la voyaient jamais. Les deux étages composés de noyer brut, relié par quatre escaliers en colimaçons regroupaient une quantité impressionnante de connaissances regroupées pêle-mêle sur des étagères croulantes.

Des tables basses et entourées de fauteuils moisissant en velours bleu rois trainaient un peu partout. Des grappes d'élèves chuchotants s'y étaient regroupées et soit travaillaient, soit discutaient de tel ou tel sort, telle ou telle potion. Soudain l'un d'entre eux ne pût se réprimer et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que ses lèvres s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes pour boucher sa bouche et aussitôt son rire s'étouffa tout seul.

Toute sa tablée pouffa en silence et continua son travail plus calmement.

Albus parcourût toutes les tables du regard et ne trouva pas de place assise. Après quelques recherches, il finit par dénicher une toute petite table au deuxième étage, nichée contre une vitre. Il y déposa son exemplaire de « Comment se dissimuler à son ennemi » et sortit de son sac deux rouleaux de parchemin ainsi que sa plume et son encre garantit sans aucunes bavures –Il détestait les bavures !-.

Il travailla durant une petite quarantaine de minutes sans être dérangé, mais finalement, un garçon qui avait déjà fait deux fois le tour de l'étage, s'approcha de lui :

-Je peux m'installer, garçon ?

Il s'était appuyé d'une main sur la table pour lui demander, ce qui lui donna une fausse impression d'intimité. Il leva les yeux et reconnu le garçon blond qu'il avait vu avec Katerina. _Gellert Grindelwald_, le nomma-t-il mentalement. Albus hocha la tête silencieusement et dégagea de ses affaires la deuxième moitié de la table.

L'autre s'installa en se glissant sur la chaise basse, souple comme une anguille. Il ne portait pas sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise était retroussée aux manches et le col débraillé. Les mèches bouclées étaient retenus derrière sa nuque par un lacet de cuir qui ne servait pas à grand-chose. Il posa un livre devant lui et commença tranquillement sa lecture sans plus s'occuper d'Albus qui retourna à ses propres recherches.

Ils passèrent ainsi une heure sans se dire un mot, de sorte qu'Albus en fût même étonné de la part d'un garçon qu'il avait vu si expansif. Il releva les yeux et contempla le beau visage blanc, les sourcils froncés sur les pages de son manuscrit, la bouche logée dans le creux de la main tandis que le coude était appuyé sur la table. Il reconnu sans peine le manuscrit.

C'était un exemplaire ancien des contes de Beedle le barde, que sa mère lui lisait quand il était petit. Finalement, Gellert finit par lever les yeux vers lui :

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes garçon ?

-Juste ton livre. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le conte des trois frères…

-C'est justement celui-là qui m'intéresse.

Gellert fronça les sourcils et détailla son interlocuteur. Albus et son front déjà majestueux. Sa haute taille qui lui donnait l'air un peu bossu penché sur une table. Les yeux fins, assez longs, placés bas sous les sourcils, ce qui leur donnait un regard acéré. Le nez droit, le visage long qui se terminait par un bouc de poils roux. C'était un visage séduisant, mais son propriétaire semblait avoir oublié son Brossedur dans son cul.

-Je te connais, dit-il finalement, c'est toi qui as fait une si merveilleuse potion l'autre jour. Et tu étais avec Chat l'autre jour…

Albus sourit :

-Je te connais aussi, tu chantais faux le premier jour. Pendant la chorale de bienvenue.

Gellert fit des yeux ronds, puis pencha la tête tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient sur un rire contenu :

-Oh ça. Tu avais remarqué.

-Je me suis bien amusée, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire détaché.

Il y eu léger silence que Gellert finit par briser :

-Alors ? C'était quoi ?

Albus lui jeta un regard interrogatif auquel le blondinet répondit :

-La potion. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle soit si merveilleuse ?

-De l'élixir de ricin. Ca permet de lier le pus de veracrasse et la sève d'aubépine… La plupart des recettes de potions qui utilisent ces deux ingrédients semblent négliger l'élixir de ricin et je pense que c'est une grave erreur.

Gellert se pencha vers lui et ses yeux brillaient :

-Astucieux, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'imaginais plutôt que tu avais rajouté du crin de licorne pour que la texture soit plus liquide.

-Du crin de licorne ? Ses propriétés sont multiples, peut-être trop audacieux mais ça devrait avoir son effet. Je testerai au prochain cours.

-Mettons-nous ensemble la prochaine fois, et essayons de faire une potion qui fera pâlir d'envie le professeur Pierredecou.

Il avait ce rire dans la voix qui lui était si propre et Albus se sentit séduit par la simplicité avec lequel ce garçon exprimait son désir d'excellence et d'ambition. Il se sentit un peu désolé pour Londubat mais accepta rapidement la demande du jeune homme. Néanmoins, quelque chose le taraudait.

-Au fait, pourquoi as-tu le privilège d'une dérogation du professeur Drowski pour les cours de potion ?

-Je suis en sixième année pour l'instant, mais j'ai fait une demande pour trop d'options en septième années et j'ai des dérogations pour en passer certaines dès cette année pour alléger mon année d'aspic.

-Même avec des cours en plus, tu veux quand même participer au tournoi des trois sorciers ?

Gellert chassa une poussière imaginaire de sa manche, d'une pichenette :

-Je m'ennuyais, garçon.

-Albus Perceval Elric Brian Dumbledore. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

L'autre eu un sourire Goguenard :

-Juste Gellert. Et Grindelwald est mon nom de famille, garçon.

Albus haussa les épaules mais il était un peu vexé. Satisfait, Gellert tourna son visage vers la vitre et contempla les eaux profondes. La lumière bleutée dansait sur son visage, glissant sur ses traits réguliers comme des fantômes étranges.

-Regarde, murmura t-il.

A l'extérieur, une pieuvre nageait tranquillement vers eux et vint se coller contre la vitre, roulant ses tentacules mollement dans une danse presque érotique.

-La seule vraie magie. Une grâce telle que l'on ne pourrait jamais l'imiter, même avec tous nos pouvoirs. Quelque chose que seuls les animaux possèdent.

-Même des animaux comme les moldus ? Voulu blaguer Albus .

Mais il réalisa avec horreur, une fois que les mots étaient dits, que cette blague, provenant directement de la rancune qu'il avait gardé si longtemps contre les moldus qui s'en étaient prit sa petite sœur, pouvait avoir l'air de très mauvais goût.

Aussitôt il voulu bredouiller des excuses mais le deuxième le fit taire en lui agrippant la manche du bout des doigts. Gellert lui fit un sourire très doux tout en baissant les yeux :

-Les moldus ne sont-ils pas par essence des être totalement dépourvu de magie ?

Après cette dernière tirade, ils terminèrent leur travail en silence et finalement ce fût Gellert qui s'en fût le premier. En partant, il sera la main du Griffondor :

-On se reverra bientôt.

-Au prochain cours de potion.

-Avant cela, garçon, demain soir. Ce sera la sélection des champions par la coupe de feu. On se retrouve sur l'estrade.

Et sur ce, Gellert lui fit une révérence maniérée et s'en fût. Il rangea son livre sur la mauvaise étagère et passa la porte de la bibliothèque.

Dehors, quelqu'un l'attendait, appuyé contre le mur.

La silhouette tritura sa jupe du bout des doigts avant d'aller se pendre au bras du jeune homme :

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Ca fait des heures que je t'attends.

* * *

Il déposa une pincée de poudre de coquillage dans le chaudron en étain et aussitôt une mousse légère de couleur mauve se forma à la surface du liquide. Puis Albus baissa le feu d'un coup de baguette avant de faire trois tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre dans la potion à l'aide d'une grande cuillère d'argent. Bientôt la potion serait prête.

Il entendit la porte grincer et se retourna. Katerina venait d'entrer, pile à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous du mardi.

La pièce était naturellement sombre. Malgré les lourds cierges que Albus avait enflammé d'un coup de sort informulé à son entré, l'atmosphère était sombre, étouffante et sentait l'humidité. Des rats faméliques et énormes couraient le long des murs et disparaissaient dans les replis de la roche acérée. Sur des tables en bois saturées d'humidité trônaient de lourds alambiques et plusieurs foyers où placer des chaudrons.

Avec son petit sourire suffisant, elle s'approcha du chaudron et renifla rapidement avant de conclure avec un claquement de langue satisfait :

-Polynectar.

-Bonsoir, lui sourit Albus avec l'indulgence de celui qui a saisit que s'indigner du manque de courtoisie de son interlocuteur est la meilleure façon de la conforter dans son impolitesse.

-Bonsoir, marmonna Katerina du bout des lèvres en fronçant le nez et en sortant de sa besace une légère bourse de cuir qu'elle déposa sur la table.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda doucement Albus tout en ouvrant la bourse du bout des doigts et en en sortant une boucle de cheveux gris.

Il se doutait de la réponse mais attendait qu'on la lui donne clairement. Ils avaient déjà émit cette hypothèse là avec Katérina mais n'avaient pas encore envisagé de la réaliser sans avoir d'abord débattu des risques et des questions éthiques. Mais il était possible que la jeune femme ait considéré qu'elle était capable de faire la part des choses toute seule.

-Une simple mèche empruntée à un inconnu.

-Vivant ou mort ?

Une de leurs hypothèses. Le polynectar était-il toujours aussi fonctionnel si la personne dont provenait la partie était morte ? Si oui, combien de temps le polynectar considérait que le cadavre était encore « l'individu » ? En gros, était-il possible de tuer quelqu'un et de prendre définitivement sa place ?

-Mort bien sûre. Nous avons déjà débattu Albus, le polynectar sans disparition du modèle ne permet pas une parfaite identification tant que le preneur de polynectar est en vie.

-Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu t'es procuré ça… Tes ongles sont trop propres pour que tu sois allée gratter la terre d'un cimetière… Un funérarium peut-être. Un Moldu probablement. Sache juste que je ne toucherai pas à ce mélange morbide moi-même. Tu devras le boire toi-même.

En écoutant ses derniers mots, elle éclata de rire :

-Oh mon Dieu, tu n'imagines pas que j'avais prévu que l'un d'entre nous boive ce truc ! Oh Merlin, non. Non, non, non, nous sommes trop précieux pour ça.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux tandis qu'Albus fronçait les sourcils :

-Alors qui ?

-Oh je ne sais pas encore… C'est très facile. Un deuxième année insipide en quête de quelques noises. Et les baguettes réglisses sont si chères de nos jours… Pas de première année, ils sont encore trop prudents. Oui, un deuxième année c'est bien.

-Et si ça tourne mal ?

-Et bien dans ce cas, un petit « oubliette » fera l'affaire et on l'envoie presto à l'infirmerie en disant que ce petit imbécile a voulu gouter à l'une de nos préparations sans en avoir la permission.

Il lui lança un regard où perçait un léger dégout auquel elle répondit insolemment par un sourire en V. Puis il pensa à tout ce qui pourrait être fait si leurs recherches étaient menées à bout. Oh non, il n'assentirait pas. Mais il n'agirait pas, laissant Katerina se salir les mains si elle le désirait. Lâchement, il se détourna et retourna à sa potion et crû entendre un « Qui ne dit mot consent » qu'il préféra ignorer.

Ils se mirent au travail en silence. Lui touillant et annotant sa recette du polynectar tandis que Katerina dressait un plan de travail à l'aide d'une longue plume de faisan affutée.

Au bout d'un moment, Albus vit la nuque droite de la jeune fille se redresser et elle se tourna vers lui :

-Au fait, Gellert m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé. A la bibliothèque…

Albus replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et répondit nonchalamment :

-C'est vrai. C'est un garçon intéressant. D'ailleurs, nous avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble au prochains cours de potion, je ne sais pas s'il a pensé à te le dire.

-Si, il me l'a dit. Ce qui signifie que je me retrouverai avec Londubat en potion. Ca ne me parait pas être un trop mauvais marché. Gellert est doué en potion mais… Il est absolument impossible. Enfin, tu le constateras par toi-même.

Le ton était monocorde. Albus sentit ses mains devenir moites. Katerina voulait dire quelque chose qui n'était pas encore sortit. Elle était sans doute vexée que Gellert l'ai laissé tombé pour le cours de potion mais ça ne justifiait pas le léger malaise qu'il ressentait. Comme si un non dit plus grave planait entre eux.

Katerina hésita, pencha son beau profil slave sur son parchemin, et tout en continuant à gratter des mots de son écriture italique, elle reprit la parole :

-Dans ton propre intérêt … Tu ne devrais pas te rapprocher de Gellert. Tu ne sais rien sur lui et il ne t'apportera que des ennuis…

Albus répondit d'un ton légèrement sec :

-Ce genre de conseils me paraît bien léger de la part de quelqu'un qui poursuit son professeur dans les couloirs pour des raisons plus que douteuses.

Elle tourna très légèrement son visage vers lui de sorte qu'il soit juste au bord de son champ visuel puis elle murmura très doucement, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix :

-Le message a bien été entendu. Dorénavant, je garderai mes conseils pour moi.

Ils se remirent au travail. Aussitôt que la potion fût terminée, Albus rassembla ses affaires et sans alla pour échapper au silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux.

* * *

Ernest enduisait son crapaud d'une sorte de gelée transparente et mauve. Malgré le soin minutieux qu'il lui accordait comme à son habitude, ses mains tremblaient. Albus était assis sur son lit, un livre posé sur les genoux. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, l'excitation envahissait son estomac et se répandait à l'intérieur de son corps, comme si un serpent se baladait dans son système digestif. Plus que quelques heures et ils sauraient enfin qui seraient les champions de leurs écoles respectives.

Ernest passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, y répandant de la gelée, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Son crapaud croassa d'indignation.

Albus déposa son livre sur la couette et vint se placer à coté de son ami. En jetant un coup d'œil sur son crapaud, il remarqua que celui-ci avait de petites cornes placées au dessus des yeux.

Voyant son regard intrigué, Ernest expliqua avec un sourire :

-Ça n'a rien d'anormal, le crapaud cornu est parfaitement répandu dans le monde entier, même les moldus les connaissent. Mais je vais essayer de faire pousser les sienne.

-Ce n'est pas trop dangereux d'expérimenter de la magie sur ton animal de compagnie ?

-Pas de soucis. Ma famille s'occupe d'un élevage de crapaud en écosse depuis plusieurs génération. Je suis très calée sur les batraciens. Il faut faire gaffe avec Yverne, c'est une espèce qui est facilement agressive.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avant que l'un finisse par dire d'une voix qui se voulait maitrisée :

-On devrait y aller, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

-Ouais. Allons-y…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand Hall, tous les élèves étaient agités et créaient autour d'eux un véritable brouhaha. Albus et Ernest durent se tailler un chemin parmi des élèves de Beaubâton pour rejoindre Augusta, assise seule devant une tranche de pain beurré à peine grignotée, le teint verdâtre et les cheveux en bataille.

Ernest lui lança un regard inquiet :

-Ca va aller ?

En réponse, elle grogna un truc du genre :

-Qu'est ce qui m'a prit ! Enfin… Rien d'autre à faire que de vouloir faire le pitre devant toute cette école !... Rien dans le ciboulo !

Les deux garçons s'assirent en face d'elle et firent un effort pour se servir copieusement de tous les plats délicieux qui s'étalaient devant leurs yeux. Mais pour être très francs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim.

La viande froide aux herbes dont Albus avait garnit son assiette semblait être en plastique et il n'en sentait pas du tout le goût. Contrairement aux autres élèves, aucun d'entre eux trois ne parlait. Ils remarquèrent en jetant des coups d'œil aux autres tables que les autres concurrents ne semblaient guère dans un meilleur état.

Albus resserra son col de chemise et le lissa pour la troisième fois tandis que son regard glissait sur les tables. A l'une d'entre elles, bras dessus, bras dessous, Katerina et Gellert babillaient gaiement, apparemment pas du tout concernés par l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux. Albus ressentit soudain une étrange pitié pour ses deux êtres qui faisaient semblant d'être amis et qui en réalité se détestaient peut-être.

En face d'eux, la mi-vélane de Bois renard grignotait une salade aux graine diverses d'un air morose.

Enfin le directeur Drowski se leva et tout le monde se tût. Phinéas Black le rejoignit accompagné de Sylvestre Blanchepois, le grand directeur maigre de Beaubâton, qui avait abordé pour l'occasion une longue robe bleue ciel bordée d'hermine.

Drowski, son visage sournois éclairé par ses yeux jaunes et féroce écarta les mains pour réclamer un silence qui se fit immédiatement. Il sourit et ses lèvres encore maculées de graisse de viande brillaient.

-Cherr élève, je sais ce que vous attendez avec impatience. L'évènement que vous désirrez avec tant d'ardeurr va enfin surrvenirr. La coupe de feu a prrris sa décision et va enfin choisirrr un champion pourrr chaque école concurrente!

Albus sentit sa gorge se nouer et il posa définitivement sa fourchette à coté de son assiette pour ne plus y toucher.

La flamme de la coupe se transforma en une immense flamme bleue et une languette de papier brûlé en jaillit et tourbillonna un instant dans les airs avant de s'immobiliser entre les longs doigts du professeur Blanchepois. Aussitôt celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse et suave :

-J'invite le champion de ma maison à me rejoindre sur l'estrade. J'appelle… Mr Ernest Londubat !

La salle explosa en applaudissement et Ernest mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se leva d'un air gêné avant de rejoindre son directeur d'un air gêné. Albus remarqua que les applaudissements des Beaubâtons manquaient de chaleur.

De leur coté, Katerina et Gellert se penchaient l'un vers l'autre en se glissant à l'oreille des choses qui semblaient les faire beaucoup rire.

La flamme de la coupe redevint bleue, et un deuxième papier sortit de la coupe. Cette fois, ce fût le professeur Black qui le rattrapa tandis qu'Augusta empoignait la nappe à pleine main.

-Et le champion de Poudlard sera… Mr Albus Dumbledore !

Albus sentit une boule lui nouer le ventre tandis que toute sa tête semblait plongée dans un intense brouillard. Il se leva sans trop comprendre sous les battements de mains de ses camarades. A leur table, Augusta exultait de soulagement. Dans la foule il croisa leurs yeux. A lui et à elle. Leurs sourires goguenards semblaient lui dire : On se retrouve tout de suite.

Quand il fût derrière son directeur, Albus vit qu'Ernest lui lançait un sourire engageant auquel il essaya de répondre tout en n'effectuant qu'une espèce de rictus. Leur amitié allait-elle survivre à leur nouvelle rivalité ? Le cœur battant, c'est avec un regard absent qu'il vit la flamme devenir bleu à nouveau. Le dernier fragment de papier jaillit du feu et tournoya dans les airs très doucement.

Albus les vit comme dans un rêve. Au ralenti. Les souffles suspendus de ses camarades. Les sourcils froncés du professeur Prince. Les lèvres grasses du professeur Drovski et ses doigts boudinés qui saisissaient le papier :

-Et le représentant de Durmstrang sera …

Et leurs regards communs à tous les deux. Brillant d'orgueils et d'espoirs. Avec leurs bras crochetés ensemble.

-Mademoiselle Katerina Svantovit !

Les yeux du garçon qui s'écarquillèrent alors que l'autre se levait, radieuse et puissante, avec ses lourds cheveux brillants et son sourire plein de dents pointues. Et alors qu'elle se dégageait, il se raccrocha à ce bras qu'il tenait comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Alors que Katerina se dégageait, le garçon resta stupéfait et il avait le visage d'un enfant un peu idiot, avec sa bouche étonnée et ses tendres boucles blondes. Albus remarqua son gilet brodé de turquoise. Le même qu'il portait quand il avait mit son nom dans la coupe, si sûr de sa victoire alors.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent du grand hall, un peu plus tard, Katerina, Ernest et lui, entourés par leurs camarades, ils ne firent qu'une dizaine de pas avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre :

-Expeliarmus !

La baguette de Katerina jaillit de sa poche et le garçon qui avait lancé un sort la rattrapa.

Gellert était assis sur une des marches de l'escalier qui montait au premier étage. Il avait l'air calme et il demanda d'une voix très posée, peut-être légèrement trop :

-Pourquoi toi ? Je ne comprends pas très bien. Je te bats toujours en duel. Mon niveau est aussi bon que le tiens alors que je suis plus jeune que toi. Je suis indubitablement plus agile et plus doué que toi. Alors pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas été choisit comme champion à ta place?

Elle lui sourit d'un air dégagé alors que les élèves chuchotaient autour d'eux:

-Si tu me rends ma baguette je te le dirai…

Il lui lança comme on jette une aumône à un clochard qui nous débecte et elle répondit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Mon cher Gellert, nous ne sommes pas dans un simple duel de sorcier. Le champion ne doit pas simplement rechercher la gloire et la force brute mais faire honneur à son école. Tu es certes plus doué mais tu manques de bien des qualités pour être un grand champion. De la rigueur. De la discipline. Tu es trop démonstratif, trop dans la provocation. Et avant toute chose, tu ne cherches la gloire que pour toi-même et non pas par fierté d'être celui qui représentera son école. Voilà pourquoi, pas une seconde je n'ai pensé que tu serais capable de nous représenter.

Quand elle eu finit de parler, ils se regardèrent et finirent par se sourire.

-Alors c'est juste ça ?

Il eut un petit rire et se leva. Puis il brassa de l'air d'une main :

-Je ne suis pas champion car comme vous trois, je ne suis pas un merveilleux petit modèle stéréotypé et insipide. Je vois, je vois. Je vous laisse alors. Vous et votre stupide petit tournoi.

Et il leur tourna le dos et s'en fût.

* * *

_Chapitre fini._

_Je vous laisse les Loulou, je vous souhaite joie et longue vie après cette lecture._

_Comme on dit chez moi :_

_Honneur et tartiflette !_


End file.
